Te amo lo juro
by AleCullen10
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en un tropiezo de Bella, los 2 se quieren volver a ver,lo que no saben es que los 2 van a ir a la misma escuela.Tendrán que pasar por celos,enojo y amor.Todos humanos.entren a leerla es mi primer fic asi k no c cmo c hace
1. Capítulo 1

Te amo….lo juro....!

Capitulo 1

EPOV

Genial! Hoy tengo que acompañar a mi mama Esme y hermana Alice a sus compras mensuales, ya que mi papa y mi hermano Emmett se les ocurrió ir a "cosas de trabajo", Emmett tiene 25 años y trabaja con mi papa a ayudarle en la compañía del Banco de Forks. Y ahora estoy sentado en una estúpida silla esperando a que mi mama y Alice terminen de pagar todo lo que compraron.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Dios espero ya entrar a la prepa estoy harto de que mi mama me siga llevando, este fin de semana me dan mi primer coche un _"Volvo", _estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando me tropecé.

Cuando me levante vi a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Tenía unos ojos chocolate profundo, un cabello que parecía más una cascada de cabello café, y una cara con forma de corazón, repito las más hermosa.

-Lo siento no me fije donde caminaba- Le conteste de la manera más educada que pude (sin evitar babear.)

-No hay problema fue un accidente- Sonó tan hermosa su voz que no pude dejar de verla, ella se percato de mi mirada y se sonrojo hermosamente. Luego tuve que quitar mi mirada rápidamente y vi como Esme y Alice se acercaban hablando animadamente de no sé qué cosas. Cuando me vieron dejaron de hablar y vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no tan obvias. Cuando me iba a despedir de la chica, Alice se acerco a saludarla con un:

-Hola soy Alice- La saludo con unas de sus sonrisas de _"Ya eres mi amiga"_.

-Hola Alice, yo soy Bella- Le dijo Bella a Alice, me quede sorprendido su nombre combinaba con su rostro, con toda ella. Pero lo que nunca pensé que no le había dicho fue:

-Ya conociste a mi hermano ¿no?- Oh dios se me olvido por completo decirle mi nombre- Oh no tropezamos nada mas, ya estaba por irme- No, no que no se vaya, no sé cuando la volveré a ver!

- A bueno Bella un placer conocerte, ¿nos volveremos a ver?- Dijo Alice – Claro Alice, bueno adiós, emmm……-Bella poso sus ojos en mi como tratando de descifrar algo, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no sabía mi nombre- Edward, mi nombre es Edward- Espero que no haya sonado como un tarado- Bueno adiós Alice, Edward nos veremos.- Eso espero- pensé. Estábamos caminando al coche con Esme, hasta que Alice dijo- Hay Ed ¿que no podías pedirle su número por lo menos? ¿desde cuándo te cuesta hablar con chicas eh?- Ella tenía razón ¿que me paso?- No lo se Alice pero, espero que la vuelva a ver- Y di un suspiro lo suficientemente alto para que Alice lo escuchara- No te preocupes hermanito, estoy segura que la volveremos a ver- Nunca pero nunca debes contradecir a Alice cuando dice algo, pero espero que no se equivoque con eso.

xXXxXXxXxXxXxX

**Bueno chicas esta es mi primera historia, así que no se cómo quedo, pero espero que me dejen algún que otro lindo review, quiero su opinión chicas **

**Pd: Aunque no les haya gustado la historia déjenme un review pliz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Te amo lo juro

Cap. 2

EPov

Al día siguiente no quiera ir a la escuela, estaba muy deprimido con saber que Bella no iba a ir, pero ya que Esme me saco a la fuerza y no pude protestar nada. Me subí a mi bebe **[Así le dice Edward a su volvo u.u]** Me estaba dirigiendo a la escuela, ya casi empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Mientras me sentaba en la silla en el salón de _"Biología_, escuche entrar al profesor y dijo: -Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Isabella Swan- Isabella mmm me suena su nombre-Bella por favor - ¡Bella! O espero que sea la Bella que conocí el fin de semana.

-Por favor Bella siéntate- Dios mi lugar era el único disponible, no quería ver si era ella o otra persona más, no quería desilusionarme de que algún día la volvería a ver.

-Hola- Dijo Bella no quería voltear a verla, pero no pude resistir-O era ella- pensé. –Hola Bella- fue lo más inteligente que se me pudo ocurrir. No sabía si preguntarle si me recordaba o qué pero mejor me quedo callado y espero a que ella diga algo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Dios por fin termino Biología! Estaba harto de escuchar lo que ya se, [No es que sea inteligente pero en mi otra escuela ya me habían enseñado esto] Esperaba poder encontrar a Bella en otra clase, pero eso sería mucho pedir. Estaba pensando en que clases ella y yo tendríamos juntos, pero no me di cuenta cuando mi pequeño duende se me acerco.

-¿Ya sabes Edward? Bella ¡esta aquí en la escuela! ¡Te dije que la volveríamos a ver! ¡Sera mi próxima hermana!- Woow Alice hablo tan rápido que apenas le entendí- Alice cálmate, primero no creo que ella vaya a ser tu _"próxima hermana"_ ¿qué tal si ella tiene novio? No sabemos Alice así que cálmate por favor- Le dije, en realidad no sabía si tenía novio, no sabía nada de ella, apenas su nombre. Esperaba conocerla mejor, pero luego la empecé a buscarla por toda la cafetería hasta que vi a una Bella sonrojada con chicos alado diciéndole quien sabe que cosas. Eso me puso raro, tenía ganas de ir por ella y decir _–"no se le acerquen ella es mía"_- pero sabía que no podía decir eso, ni siquiera la conocía. Alice se percato de donde estaba mirando fijamente, ella siguió mi mirada y dijo: -Oh! Hay que ir por Bella ¡no quiero que mi hermano se quede sin novia!- Canturrio Alice, me guio dando saltitos hasta llegar a Bella, me quede sin nada que decir, espero que Alice tuviera algo en mente. – ¡Hola Bella! ¿Me recuerdas?- Bella vio a Alice inspeccionándola a ver si la recordaba, luego dio una sonrisa tímida y dijo- Claro Alice ¿Cómo olvidarte? Ah! Hola Edward- Me saludo con la mano, luego le susurro algo a un chico, creo que era Mike Newton (El más popular, pero no era tan guapo y las chicas no lo perseguían como a mí), Mike le guiño un ojo y Bella solo rodo los ojos, pero espero que no le haya gustado Mike, el eran tan mujeriego que solo la usaría como trofeo y cuando se aburriera de ella la echaría, eso me enojo tanto que quise golpear algo. Pero Alice pregunto- ¿Bella quieres sentarte con nosotros?- Bella se vio pensando la respuesta, y luego dijo –claro Alice!- Eso me quito el enojo, pero seguía pensando que Bella le había dicho a Mike.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Hola! Perdón por haberme tardado, es que estaba en exámenes y pues tenía que estudiar pero tratare de actualizar, espero que les gusten mis caps. Enserio no pensé que llegaría a hacer un fic! Bueno bye.**

**Pd: Si tienen alguna duda de lo que escribo díganme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Te amo lo juro

Cap. 3

EPov

Bella se sentó con nosotros: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y por supuesto conmigo(No nos sentábamos con nadie más, porque sabíamos que solo nos querían por nuestro dinero.) Y el duendecillo hablo- Y Bella ¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué viniste? No lo malinterpretes - Hay Alice ella es la única que le habla- Soy de Phoenix y vine aquí porque mi mama está casada y su esposo viaja mucho, y quería que ella saliera en lugar de estar cuidándome, y pues decidí quedarme con mi papa, mi prima y mis tíos.- Ok, no me esperaba eso- Aaaa ok, ¿Y quiénes son tus familiares?- Ash! ¿Por qué Alice hace tantas preguntas?- Mi prima es Tanya, la de haya, en esa mesa- Señalo con la mano la mesa de las porristas y los futbolistas, ash Tanya era una de las muchas zorras de la escuela, y muchas veces se me insinuó, igual que sus amigas Jessica, Jane, y otras más. No entendía como ellas podían ser familia, ni siquiera se parecían. Pero pobrecita de Bella vivir con ella. Y luego no se por qué dije- ¿Las zorras de esa mesa?- Ups, creo que se me salió, me iba a disculpar cuando Bella dijo- Si por tragedia ella es _"mi querida prima"_- Dijo levantando sus dedos haciendo comillas.-¿Entonces te cae mal tu prima?- Pregunto Alice- Si, es una de las peores personas que eh conocido en mi vida, siempre me molestaba, pero como ahora estoy en su misma escuela y no quiere que destruya su popularidad me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que somos familia- Y luego se rio de si misma y dijo- Pero aun así no me importa lo que diga y tarde o temprano le diré a los demás que tiene como prima a Bella Swan- Y luego todos nos reímos de que Bella quería vengarse de su prima, a todos nos caía mal Tanya y sus amiguitas, pero en especial Alice y Rosalie la querían ver en vergüenza, las razones son: Tanya dijo que Alice era una chiflada, porque decía Alice que podía ver el futuro, luego le dijo enana y no desarrollada, a Rosalie le dijo que era un zorra, y que se llevaba al primero que se le pasaba enfrente (obviamente nada de lo que dijo fue verdad, solo lo dijo para dejarlas en ridículo, por que las envidiaba) Entonces cuando supo que me enoje con ella, trato de seducirme y diciendo cosas como "_Es la verdad cariño" _o _"Es que estaba celosa de que Zorralie pudiera ser tu novia" _ **(El Zorralie es de Rosalie con zorra hehe se me ocurrió o.o) **"Tu _sabes que estamos hecho el uno para el otro, soy hermosa y popular igual que tu, no entiendo ¿por qué te juntas con ellas?_ Y eso me molesto más y le dije que ella era la cualquiera y que no se volviera a meter con mi familia y con mis amigos. Desde ese entonces ellas se odian, yo la odio y tratamos de poner una línea, por eso Emmett Jasper y yo nunca practicamos fútbol y Alice y Rosalie nada de cosas de porristas, aun que fuéramos perfectos para cada papel, no podríamos aguantar estar cerca de esa clase de personas. Pero lo que decidimos fue no decir nada del tema y mantenernos alejados de las personas que estaban en esa mesa. Pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando su grupito y ella venían para acá, para quien sabe que cosa.

-Hola primita- Dijo Tanya en tono alegre- Mmmm Hola Tanya- Dijo Bella en tono molesto. –Vayamos al grano Tanya ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Bella- Hay Bells somos primas, ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi prima y a sus amigos?- Dijo Tanya en tono _"divertido" _y viéndome de forma ¿seductora? Bueno no sé, pero si era seductora me daba asco total- No Tanya no puedes, además me dijiste que no dijera que éramos primas, así que adiós- Y todos en la mesa nos reímos de la cara que hizo Tanya, como si la hubieran asustado, obviamente era temida por todos, pero ¿Por qué con su prima no?- Pues querida prima, no quiero irme tú no eres nadie que me diga que hacer- Dios ¿Por qué no se va?- ¿Por qué no te largas Tanya? ¿Qué no ves que nadie te quiere aquí?- Le dije en tono completamente molesto, sabía que si seguía aquí Rosalie y Alice la golpearían y obviamente yo no quería que pasara algo así- Pero Eddie, tu sabes que te quiero ¿Por qué me corres? Te puedes venir a mi mesa en lugar de estar con estas- Miro a mi hermana, Rosalie y Bella. Ok le dije que no se metiera con mis amigos y familia y lo está haciendo- Tanya deja de llamarme Eddie sabes bien que ese apodo solo lo usan las zorras como tu además no te quiero, te dije que no te metieras con mi familia y mis amigos y lo estás haciendo y te corro por qué no soporto ver tu cara ni en pintura- Dios ya estaba harto de esta mujer, pero la cara de Tanya fue la mejor se quedo sin palabras, como si la hubieran golpeado, pero dijo- Ash, ósea como puedes estar con estas, ni siquiera son lindas como yo, ni lo suficientemente populares- Eso me enojo mas- Pues eso a mí que me importa, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que quieres ser una de ellas porque son más hermosas que tu y tienen todo lo que tú quieres tener- Esta vez me sorprendió quien hablo- Te dije adiós Tanya, a menos que quieras que diga las verdades de tu _"vida en sueño"_- Dijo Bella con tono forzado, y luego Tanya se fue toda enojada a su mesa , ok quería saber todo para poder humillar a esta Tanya, por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia, esto no se quedara así. Hare la venganza.

-Bella, ¿Por qué te cae tan mal tu prima?- Pregunto Rosalie- Porque de pequeña ella siempre me molestaba de que ella era más bonita, popular y cosas así. Y pues un día que tenía el autoestima hasta por el suelo ella dijo que serias más bonita si me maquillara entonces agarro los cosméticos de mi mama y me los puso, pero dijo que primero una foto para que todos supieran _"lo bonita que quede"_ cuando me vi al espejo vi k agarro el bile de mi mama y me lo puso todo mal en los labios y otras cosas así, entonces subió la foto a la página de la escuela y todos se burlaron de mi, pero nunca entendí porque lo hizo- Dijo Bella triste, eso me preocupo, no me gustaba verla así, parecía que se había quedado traumada desde ese día, pero debía hacerla sentir mejor así que decidí darle una sonrisa y preguntarle- ¿Entonces ella te odiaba?- No, ella no me odiaba, pero desde que murió sus padres empezó a hacerme la vida de cuadritos, y pues nunca puede preguntarle porque siempre me decía lo mismo "Es que eres tan fea que no puedo creer que somos familia", así que nunca quise arriesgarme a que me dijera algo peor-Así que decidí preguntar- ¿Cuáles son las verdades de tu prima?- Y Bella empezó a relatar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Tan tan tan (3)**

**Haha ok este cap. me encanto gracias chicas por sus review, hermana gracias por leer mi historia [aunque no seas fan] y gracias a las que me pusieron en favoritos y en alertas ¡gracias enserio! Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener fans y gracias a mi tocaya Haha leo tu historia y pues haha lo sé Edward está obsesionado con Bella, pero si no ¿quién sería el obsesionado con ella? En el prox cap. Aparecerá Jacob. Haha en este cap. Se trato más de venganza, haha se me vino la idea, espero que les haya gustado mi cap.**

**Pd: déjenme un review quiero saber si les gusto este cap.!**

**Pd2: si quieren déjenme algún que otro consejito va?**


	4. Chapter 4

Te amo lo juro

Cap. 4

BellaPov

Hoy era un día de lo más normal, iba rumbo a mi nueva escuela Midnight Sun. **[Lo siento no se me ocurren buenos nombres, no se burlen u.u]** Estaba buscando la clase de Biología, para ser sincera esta escuela era de lo más grande, hasta podía hacerse pasar por un internado. No oí cuando alguien se me acerco.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser nueva ¿no?- Era obvio que era nueva, ¿Quién mas entra a mediados del año buscando su clase con un mapa gigante? Pero debía ser cortes, el chico solo quiera entrar en una conversación- Este si soy Bella- Le di la mano en forma de saludo- Yo soy Erick- Me contesto, aun que se veía tímido hacia un buen trabajo hablando con las personas- Si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tu clase- Gracias Erick- Y con eso termino la conversación, me ayudo a encontrar el salón de biología y cuando entre el profesor Banner **[Creo que así se llama no recuerdo muchos apellidos así que si estoy mal me dan un review pliz]** Y me presento delante de toda la clase, y luego me pidió que me sentara en la única silla vacía, pero para mi mala suerte sabia quien era quien estaba sentado en la misma mesa que yo era Edward el chico guapo con el que tropecé ayer. Dios lo más seguro es que me recuerda como la chica torpe que accidentalmente casi se cae sobre él, y ahora tendrá que compartir clase conmigo, aun que en realidad a mi no me gustaría que pensara así de mí, no se me sentí bien cuando toco mi mano y………. ¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO! No puedo empezar a decir cosas así es como si me gustara, no me puede gustar ¿o sí?

Cuando me estaba sentando lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir fue –Hola- prefería actuar a que no nos conocíamos, pero el me contesto con un –Hola Bella- Ok los 2 no teníamos nada que decir así que preste más atención a clases a que otra cosa. Cuando iba saliendo un chico güero no tan guapo como Edward, se me acerco y dijo- Hola, Soy Mike Newton ¿y tu cómo te llamas?- Ok o el niño era tonto o quería hablar, el profesor me había presentado a todo el salón- Hola, Me llamo Isabella pero prefiero Bella- Y mientras caminaba a la cafetería supe que Mike me seguía como un perro golden sigue a su dueño, y también me di cuenta que me trataba de coquetear cada vez que trataba el de hablar conmigo, gracias a mi queridísima prima Tanya se que hacer para que los chicos me dejen, además Mike era hartarte, mientras buscaba una mesa vacía para sentarme a comer, no vi ninguna así que pensé en no comer eh irme antes a la clase, mientras pensaba llegaron más chicos, ok y esto se puso más incomodo porque cada uno me invitaba a sentarme a su mesa. Los únicos que se presentaron fueron: Mike, Jacob, Tyler, James, Jared y Jasón. **[No se me ocurrieron bastantes nombres hehe] **A Jacob lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, su papa y el mío son muy buenos amigos, van a pescar todos los fines de semana bueno eso es lo que me cuenta Charlie, pienso visitarlo él vive en La Push una reserva india de Forks pero es algo lindo el lugar, si es que te gusta las playas sin son. Les iba a decir que no cuando llego Alice y Edward, espero que no se vinieran a burlar por lo de ayer, pero Alice hablo-¡Hola Bella! ¿Me recuerdas?- Tuve que mirarla de nuevo, no quería decir si y que me equivocara, así que dije- Claro Alice ¿Cómo olvidarte? Ah! Hola Edward- Fue lo más listo que se me ocurrió además no tuve tiempo de hablar con el, pero si se venían a burlar debía quitar a los otros para que no se escuchara tanta risa, así que llegue con Mike le susurre al oído- Mike oye que tal si te vas y hablamos luego- Tuve que hacer una voz sensual para que se alejara, Mike me guiño un ojo se veía como un idiota tratando de ligar, rodé los ojo ante su guiño, como me podía coquetear. Pero cuando les iba a preguntar que se les ofrecía Alice me pregunto- ¿Bella quieres sentarte con nosotros?- Oh! Dios quería sentarme con alguien y era la primera amiga que hacía. Así que decidí decir:

- ¡claro Alice!- Me fui a sentar en una mesa casi llena, con unos chicos el primero era un chico demasiado alto y musculoso, a lado del estaba un chica que me bajaba mi autoestima era demasiada hermosa tenia cabello rubio con ondas caídas una cara hermosa parecía casi una súper modelo, a lado de ella estaba otro chico con el mismo tono que el de ella y mismos ojos, parecían casi hermanos. Luego me los presentaron y supe que el grandote se llamaba Emmett trabajaba con su papa pero aun así tenía que venir a la escuela para terminarla, la que estaba al lado del era su novia Rosalie y que el de al lado de ella era su hermano Jasper, Alice y Jasper son novios, así que Edward y yo éramos los únicos solteros.

Alice me pregunto- Y Bella ¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué viniste? No lo malinterpretes- Hablo tan rápido que apenas le pude entender, asi que conteste algo que era verdad- Soy de Phoenix y vine aquí porque mi mama está casada y su esposo viaja mucho, y quería que ella saliera en lugar de estar cuidándome, y pues decidí quedarme con mi papa, mi prima y mis tíos- Conteste, además Tanya mi prima había dicho que dijera que tenia ella papas por si me escapaba que era mi prima, ella vivía con mi papa ya que cuando murieron sus papas se quedo sola- Aaaa ok, ¿Y quiénes son tus familiares?- Bueno no haría daño decirles a unas cuantas personas- Mi prima es Tanya, la de haya, en esa mesa- Señale a la mesa donde estaba sentada _"mi querida prima"_ nótese el sarcasmo, junto con sus amigas que eran unas zorras como ella.

-¿Las zorras de esa mesa- Jajaja casi me rio en ese instante, se significaba que no era la única con ese pensamiento.- Si por tragedia ella es _"mi querida prima"_- Levante los dedos haciendo las comillas en mi querida prima.-¿Entonces te cae mal tu prima?- Pregunto Alice, luego Alice la veía como una buena amiga, aun que no nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo ya me empezaba a encariñar de ella-Si, es una de las peores personas que eh conocido en mi vida, siempre me molestaba, pero como ahora estoy en su misma escuela y no quiere que destruya su popularidad me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que somos familia- Tuve que contestar, pero luego de contestar me reí de mi misma, ¿como yo podría arruinar su popularidad?- Pero aun así no me importa lo que diga y tarde o temprano le diré a los demás que tiene como prima a Bella Swan- Ok, me sorprendió de donde saque eso. Pero luego vi a todos riéndose conmigo, entonces supe que ellos también la odiaban. Pero no me di cuenta cuando Tanya vino hacia nosotros y vi sus negras intenciones, coquetearle a algún chico de esta mesa y obviamente al único soltero ósea Edward.

-Hola primita- Saludo Tanya con el tono de niña tratando de conseguir el juguete que quiere- Mmmm Hola Tanya- No sabía cómo responderle si decirle que se fuera o que no sabía que pasaba, así que decidí lo primero- Vayamos al grano Tanya ¿Qué quieres?- Ya estaba harta de ser tratada a su gusto, además ya estaba grande para seguir siendo su muñeca para que haga experimentos conmigo- Hay Bells somos primas, ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi prima y a sus amigos?- Ella sabía que odiaba cuando me llamaban Bells, nunca me gusto por que los chicos lo usaban cuando era pequeña porque decían que era una zorra como mi prima y me pusieron un apodo- No Tanya no puedes, además me dijiste que no dijera que éramos primas, así que adiós-Le conteste- Pues querida prima, no quiero irme tú no eres nadie que me diga que hacer-Pero esta vez me sorprendió quien hablo-¿Por qué no te largas Tanya? ¿Qué no ves que nadie te quiere aquí?- Pero Eddie, tu sabes que te quiero ¿Por qué me corres? Te puedes venir a mi mesa en lugar de estar con estas- Me vio a mí, a Rosalie y a Alice, y cuando escuche el Eddie sabia que ella quería algo con el de eso no dudaba.- Tanya deja de llamarme Eddie sabes bien que ese apodo solo lo usan las zorras como tu además no te quiero, te dije que no te metieras con mi familia y mis amigos y lo estás haciendo y te corro por qué no soporto ver tu cara ni en pintura- Casi me reía en la cara de mi prima pero sabía que si lo hacía seria un infierno el tiempo que me quedara en casa de Charlie.

- Ash, ósea como puedes estar con estas, ni siquiera son lindas como yo, ni lo suficientemente populares- Pero si tengo como echarla así que usare eso en su contra- eso a mí que me importa, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que quieres ser una de ellas porque son más hermosas que tu y tienen todo lo que tú quieres tener- Le contesto Edward- Te dije adiós Tanya, a menos que quieras que diga las verdades de tu _"vida en sueño"- _Tuve que hacer eso por mi bien no quería morir en mi primer día de clases. Pero así vi que se fue y todos en la mesa se relajaron hasta yo. Luego tuve que contestar algunas preguntas sobre mi prima. Hasta que Edward pregunto-¿Cuáles son las verdades de tu prima?- Estaba decidiendo si contar o no, pero ya estaba harta de Tanya así que si se iba antes sería mejor. Empecé por contarle lo que le paso de pequeña:

- Ella perdió a sus padres a los 14, ellos le daban todo lo que ella pidiera siempre fue consentida, pero cuando supo que habían muerto ella ni se preocupo no le interesaba solo quería el dinero y ya, pero el dinero fue a dar con mi papa que era hermano de los papas de Tanya y ella no iba a heredar nada porque sus papas sabían que se lo iba a gastar, entonces Tanya tenía que vivir con mi papa o con mi abuela y obviamente prefirió a mi papa, ella siempre estuvo molesta porque nunca tuvo el dinero y cuando mi papa muriera el dinero iría a parar conmigo, entonces ella siempre trato de amenazarme de que si no le daba el dinero cuando mi papa muriera iba a sufrir y otras cosas así. Nunca le hice caso por eso ella está en mi poder porque Charlie no tiene tiempo de cuidarla así que el pensó que sería mejor que se fuera con la abuela pero ella debía decirle a Charlie que se quería ir, nunca iba a pasar pero cuando vine a Forks supo Tanya que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo- Pero cuando iba a contarles la otra parte de porque ella me odiaba tocaron el timbre.

Se me ocurrió pasar hoy en la tarde a visitar a Jacob, pero ¿si me veía como Mike o Tyler? No lo soportaría, pero haría el intento es mi mejor amigo lo visitaría, además ya cambio mucho desde la última vez que vine. Pero me cae bien, si se me hizo raro como me veían él, Mike y los demás, como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Esta Alice me invito después de clases a su casa, me sentía cómoda con ellos, pero tenía que ver si Jacob me seguía viendo como una amiga o como algo mas, el me caía bien pero, ¿si le gustaba? ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que no me gustaba? ¿Me seguiría queriendo como amiga? ¿Pero porque decía que no me gustaba Jake? El era guapo, pero en realidad pienso que Edward es más guapo que Jake, además Edward no me ve como un pedazo de carne, me trataba bien, pero Jake no, bien averiguaría en la tarde todo lo que piensa Jake, quiero saber si le gusto o no, si me sigue viendo como una amiga o como algo mas, hoy sería el día de la verdad, no dejare tan fácil que me vean como su pedazo de carne, además tengo una amiga con ideas locas, ósea Alice, ella haría que quien me viera como un pedazo de carne no lo volvería a verme así jamás. Pero ¿quién ahuyentaría a los chicos así? Porque Alice no va a poder, no sería Jake de eso estoy segura.

Podría ser……….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me gusto mucho este cap. Pero no sé si a ustedes, dejen su review, además ¿quién quiere saber porque tambn Tanya odia a Bella?¿y quien podría ser el chico k la podría ayudar? por favor mas review no tengo muchas ganas de escribir con tan poquitos review, quiero su opinión y por fa denme algunos apellidos para el próximo cap. **


	5. Chapter 5

Te amo lo juro

Cap. 5

**EPov**

Definitivamente hoy era un día de sorpresas, cuando supe lo de Tanya me sentí culpable pero me di cuenta que no debía estarlo, desde ese momento supe que debía hacer.

-Alice, ¿podrías pedirle a Bella que viniera hoy a la casa?- Pregunte haciendo un puchero, como los que ella hace. –Claro Ed haha, vamos a ver, le digo a Bella y luego la llevo de compras y….- La corte, no quería que Bella sufriera con Alice.

-Alice lo que queremos es que se quede con nosotros no que se eche a correr por su vida- Le dije, luego hizo su clásico puchero y tuve que asentir con la cabeza. Luego me la pase todas las clases viendo el reloj pasar, excepto educación física **(yo le digo educación física, pero tambn es deportes)** Donde me la pase tratando de darle a Mike con el balón en la cara, estábamos jugando vólibol, le trataba de dar por cómo veía a MI Bella, alto ¿yo dije MI Bella? ¿PERO QUE ME PASA? ¿en que estaba pensando? Bueno ya debo de dejar de pensar en eso, se veía bien como ella le coqueteo a Mike, pero aun así le voy a tratar de dar en la cabeza y 1 2 3 y le di.

- Auch- Se escucho un grito, yo tratando de no reírme en su cara y dije:

-Perdón Mike, no fue mi intención-Dije como niño bueno e inocente, pero Mike no se la creyó y me dijo- Se lo que tratabas de hacer Cullen, no te metas conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias-Dijo

-Uy que miedo Newton, ¿Cómo que consecuencias? ¿Un golpe en la mano o una cachetada?-Dije en tono burlón, Mike pensaba que con eso me asustaba él no sabía golpear, pero solo porque era de la mesa de los populares y tenia de novia a Jessica Stanley la líder de las porrista y una de las zorras de la escuela según el ya era el mejor. Así que sin darme cuenta ya me estaba golpeando con Mike en el suelo, yo estaba ganando pero aun así tenia varios golpes y sangre. Luego se escuchaban puros gritos y uno en particular me llamo la atención.

-Cullen, Newton sepárense, están expulsados 2 semanas de mis clases y con 2 puntos menos- Grito el profesor Masen. Nos tuvieron que separar Tyler y Jacob, me estaba yendo cuando se escucho el timbre, tenía que salir rápido de aquí antes de llamar la atención, me eche a correr a mi bebe, digo a mi Volvo plateado hermoso por cierto. Me senté y marque a Alice, lo más seguro es que ya le hubiera preguntado a Bella, Alice nunca pierde tiempo cuando se trata de hacer amigas. –Alice ¿ya le preguntaste a Bella?- Si Edward, pero dijo que no podía o algo así, estaba como que ida, bueno ya será otra vez, ah ¿Qué te peleaste con Mike verdad?-Como se entraba, no creería que Mike dijera algo ya que obviamente muchos vieron que yo gane así que ¿Cómo supo Alice?

-Alice ¿Cómo supiste?- Ed, Ed, Ed ¿nunca aprendiste que nada se me pasa desapercibida? Soy Alice Cullen nunca nada se me pasa, y mira que no soy chismosa. Bueno y ¿Quién gano?- Ella ya sabía quien había ganado, pero aun así eso me animo- ¿Quién mas Alli? Obviamente yo haha Mike no pudo ganarme-Dije en tono infantil hehe. Espere a Alice en el Volvo para volver a casa.

Cuando entramos Esme nos recibió con un cálido abrazo, ella aun que fuéramos grandes nos trataba como sus niñitos, eso nos gustaba porque era muy amorosa con nosotros y también nosotros con ella. Comimos todos juntos excepto Carlisle mi papa, el era un doctor reconocido y respetado aquí en Forks, así que se quedaba hasta tarde, pero los días soleados nos íbamos de picnic cerca del prado que encontramos Alice, Em y yo cuando tenía 8, Alice 5 y Em 10.

"_Flash Back"_

Emmett, estaba contando en un árbol hasta 15 mientras Alice y yo nos escondíamos. Mientras corría encontré un lindo prado, era un día soleado así que se veía hermoso, me escondí detrás de un árbol caído. Mientras esperaba a que me encontraran empecé a ver mejor el lugar, tenia arboles alrededor pero donde estaba escondido no había ningún árbol cerca, como si hubieran quitado los demás arboles para que quedara solamente el árbol caído lleno de musgo. Luego el sol le daba un tono mágico, todo tenía un tono verdoso pero bonito, unas cuantas rocas salidas cerca y mucho pasto. Entonces escuche:

-1 2 3 por Edward- Y unos cuantos chillidos de parte de Alice cuando se acerco al prado, luego Emmett se nos junto. Y los dijeron un Woow al mismo tiempo. Luego echamos carreritas para ver quien llegaba con mama antes y luego le contamos lo del prado, Esme nos acompaño hasta él y nos dijo: -Es hermoso solo compramos una podadora y listo, luego algunas cosas para hacer un picnic todos los días soleados- Todos la abrazamos y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

Desde entonces vamos para allá, con Carlisle mientras terminaba de comer, me fui a mi cuarto puse un CD de música clásica y empezó a sonar Debussy, mientras terminaba mi tarea de algebra, me puse a pensar que estaría haciendo Bella, pero debía dejarla en paz ella no era para mí y eso se veía. Cuando termine la tarea me fui al baño y me tome una ducha relajante, luego busque mi pijama y me la puse, aun que solo consistía en un pantalón azul marino y ya, como nadie me vería así no me preocupaba. Decidí tomarme mi siesta antes. Y pensé en que se sentiría besar los labios de Bella, pero sabía que ella no querría eso.

**BellaPov**

Cuando me regrese a la casa, empecé a preparar la cena, un rico pollo bañado en salsa verde y espagueti. Hice mi tarea de biología y de historia, las 2 clases me mataban, se termino de calentar la cena. Llame a Jake para saber si podía ir a su casa, me dijo que si, luego llame a Alice para preguntarle si podía verla hoy como a las 8:00 pm, me dijo que ella me recogía a esa hora, que estuviera lista, eso me dio tanta risa aun que supe que si no le hacía caso moriría. Me arregle y tome rumbo a la casa de Jake, toque la puerta 1 vez y me abrió el mismo Jake.

-Hola Jake- Lo salude, pero él en lugar de decirme ¡hola! Me dio un abrazo de oso. –Jake, no respiro- Le dije mientras trataba de respirar. Me soltó, me dejo en el suelo y se disculpo, pasamos horas platicando de cosas al azar, hasta que llegamos al tema de ¿Quién te gusta?, siempre supe que él era mega honesto así que si fuera yo me lo diría.

-¿Quién te gusta Jake?- Le pregunte en tono inocente, pero se la creyó y me contesto- Mmmm fue demasiado obvio hoy, fue con la única que me presente y ahorita está conmigo- Luego poco a poco se fue acercando a mi tratando de darme un beso, así que rápidamente dije- Mira la hora que es, Charlie me debe estar esperando- Se alejo y me pregunto- ¿A ti quien te gusta?- Dios no quería esa pregunta, así que conteste con el nombre del chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con una maravillosa voz-Mmmm este mmm me gusta Edward Cullen, bueno adiós- Me despedí con la mano, cuando le dije que era Edward se quedo en el suelo con la boca abierta sin nada que decir. Me dirigí a casa y me cambie me cepille el cabello que termino siendo una cola de caballo. Luego agarre un pedazo de papel y escribí:

_Charlie: _

_Voy a ir a casa de Alice Cullen una amiga que conocí hoy en la escuela, vamos a hacer un trabajo de equipo, te deje la cena echa solo caliéntala 1:00 min (separadas ok?) regreso como a las 10 o más tarde, llevo mi celular._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Bella_

Cuando termine de escribir tocaron el timbre, fui corriendo y era Alice, caminamos hacia su coche, era un porche amarillo con rayas negras adelante, muy bonito debo agregar.

-Alice ¿Cómo te lo compraron?- Le pregunte- Fue regalo de mis 16 años, íbamos de viaje a Italia, Volterra y vi un porche y me enamore de el así que me lo compraron-Sonrió como una niña que le compran el juguete de moda. Cuando llegamos a casa su mama Esme nos saludo y se fue a la cocina. Luego Alice dijo.

-Bien Bella ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto en tono de adivina y me reí tantito- Bueno Alice necesito saber cómo le hago para que los chicos no me vean como pedazo de carne, y que no traten de robarme besos- Esto último lo dije en torno a lo que paso casi hoy con Jake, Alice se quedo con la boca abierta en una perfecta O y dijo- Bien tengo un plan, Edward puede hacerse pasar como tu novio o ir amenazando a cada chico que el vea que te vean así, la otra opción era Emmett pero Rosalie no le gusta compartir así que ve por Edward para que nos ayude a pensar en otro plan- Dicho esto Alice me saco de su cuarto me indico el de Edward y fue a paso lento hacia el cuarto y luego cuando llegue pensé ¿Edward querría hacerse pasar por mi novio? No la respuesta vino como rayo a mí. Abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a Edward dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta, me dio una tentación darle un pequeño beso pero, ¿si se despertaba? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Caí accidentalmente a tu cama? No, sería una excusa demasiada tonta. –Bella- Escuche decir a Edward me acerque más a ver si se había despertado y seguía dormido plácidamente. –Bella, bésame- Eso me vino con la guardia baja, ¿dijo lo que yo quería que dijera?, bien hay esta mi excusa perfecta.

Me acerque lentamente a Edward y estaba rozando sus labios y decidí terminar con esto rápido antes de que se despertara y no se lo pudiera dar, presione mis labios con los suyos y cuando iba a alejarlos, me agarro por la cintura y nos empezamos a besar. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo, pero no me importo, hasta que Alice abrió la puerta.

**AlicePov**

Cuando vi como Bella miraba a mi hermano y el a ella supe de inmediato que terminarían juntos, además nunca me equivoco. Me llamo Bella para saber si podíamos hablar en su casa como a las 8:00 pm, le dije que mejor en la mía, haría que entrara a la habitación de Edward y verlo solo en pantalones. Me prepare como si me fuera a dormir, me puse la pijama, me quite el poco maquillaje que tenia y termine mi tarea. Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, era Bella, Esme la saludo y luego se fue corriendo a la cocina, como la conozco se que estaba haciendo galletas o un pastel.

Cuando le pregunte a Bella lo que pasaba, me sorprendí pensé que no se iba a dar cuenta jamás, pero si supiera que Edward la quería, haha bueno no debo arruinar la sorpresa.

-Bien tengo un plan, Edward puede hacerse pasar como tu novio o ir amenazando a cada chico que el vea que te vean así, la otra opción era Emmett pero Rosalie no le gusta compartir así que ve por Edward para que nos ayude a pensar en otro plan- Le dije a Bells hehe, cuando termine de decirle la eche, sabía que se iba a negar y era mejor iniciar rápido antes de que algunas de las chicas acosadoras de mi hermano viniera y Bella pensara que son novios.

Luego vi el reloj, se estaba tardando tanto, mejor voy a ver qué paso con los 2 tortolitos. Salí del cuarto y me encamine al cuarto de Edward, y abrí lentamente la puerta y vi lo que quería ver por una parte, pero la otra decía iiiuuuu, era algo asqueroso, Bella estaba encima de mi hermano, que la tenia agarrada de la cintura, Bella con las manos en el cabello de él y los 2 besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces decidí entrar antes de que se pusiera peor. Me aleje tantito y abrí la puerta escandalosamente y echo esto, Bella cayó al suelo con Edward y los 2 estaban bien rojitos, pero ya luego lo entenderán. Pero decidí darle más drama:

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?- Grite, y los 2 me miraron con cara de disculpa, era lo más gracioso que había hecho jamás- Bien, olvídenlo, vamos Bells, Edward te necesitamos para algo- Dicho esto me di la vuelta y me empecé a reír silenciosamente para que no se dieran cuenta, pero creo que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos ya que ni se miraron.

-Edward, Bells tiene un pequeño problema con los chicos y queríamos saber si nos querías ayudar- Le dije en tono más calmado, todavía me seguía imaginándose sus caras.

-Este mmm ¿cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Edward mirando primero a mí y luego a Bella y los 2 se vieron y se sonrojaron- El plan es que nos ayudes a encontrar a alguien que se haga pasar por novio de Bella y que aleje a todos los chicos que la miran como un pedazo de carne-

-Yo me ofrezco, no encontraran a un mejor actor- Dijo Edward, pero los 2 sabíamos porque dijo eso. Luego Bella se sonrojo mas y dijo que se tenía que ir, me despedí de ella, sabía que ella sería mi próxima hermanita y mejor amiga. Pero luego vi a un Edward tratando de alejarse de mí, oh no eso no hehe.

-Edward Cullen, se puede saber porque huyes de mi?- Pregunte.

-No se dé que hablas Alli- Contesto Edward sabía a dónde íbamos a llegar así que decidí adelantarlo-Ya que no vas a ningún lado porque no vamos a mi habitación a planear que ropa usaras para la escuela ¿va?- Pregunte sabía que iba a decir que no hehe pero así me diría que sentía por Bella y porque se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Este mejor me voy a dormir Alli- Oh, no señor como crees, mejor ven a mi cuarto a hablar sobre ¿Por qué te ofreciste a ayudar a Bella? Y ¿Te gusta Bella?- Esas preguntas sabia que me las iba a decir, si no yo haría que me las dijera, hare que estén juntos igual que yo y Jasper hehe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Este cap. En lo personal si me gusto dejen sus reviews haha, gracias a todas x sus alertas y x sus reviews haha y dios este mundo es peqño tengo muxas tocayas! Hehe son lo mejor chicas! XD ya casi c me terminan las vacaciones así k no c si pueda actualizar seguido. Gracias a las que me dieron algunos que otros apellidos enserio si me funcionan! :] bno nos vemos bsos adiós**


	6. Chapter 6

Te amo lo juro

Cap. 6

**EPov**

Estaba soñando que Bella me besaba, era lo mejor lo malo es que era un sueño, pero aun así seguí besando a _"Bella imaginaria"_ apasionadamente, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Alice, pero sentí algo encima mío y luego caímos al suelo hasta que vi a Bella con los labios hinchados, ¿dios el beso fue real? Espero que si porque lo disfrute mucho, luego Alice nos empezó a decir o preguntar cosas, pero yo estaba en mi mundo, pensando en que el beso fue real y metiéndomelo en la cabeza, pero aun así, me preguntaba ¿si fue real, porque Bella entro mientras dormía? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿Bella sentía lo mismo que yo? Mientras caminábamos a la habitación de mi querida hermanita duende llamada Alice, estaba pensando en que pasaría si a Bella también le gusto y somos novios y todo eso. Pero todo fue interrumpido por Alice.

Me dijo que Bella tenía problemas con los chicos de que todos la miraban como un pedazo de carne, pero más bien como un trofeo si ella supiera que yo la quería como mi novia, pensaría que estaba loco y que era como Mike Newton o Jacob Black. Acepte hacerme pasar por novio de Bella pero supe que Alice andaba detrás de esto, y tarde o temprano Bella lo sabría mientras tanto tendría que actuar como novio de ella, luego todos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, luego Bella dijo que tenía que irse a su casa que su papa la estaba esperando.

Cuando se fue Alice lo aprovecho y me llevo de nuevo a su cuarto y me hizo varias preguntas hasta que llego con la que no quería-¿Te gusta Bella? ¿Qué sientes por ella?-Me pregunto, sabía que ella no le diría pero si le mentía lo sabría.

-Sí, me gusta Bella y pues creo que la quiero-Le dije, Alice chillo de alegría y empezó a saltar. -Siii, si, sabía que esto iba a pasar, tengo que hacer que se enamore, ¿qué hago?, ya se mañana envíale un mensaje diciéndole que vas a pasar por ella ¿ok? Bueno no me importa porque lo harás, así que ahorita debo dormir, Jazz me va a recoger así que adiós-Si no hubiera vivido con ella no le hubiera entendido, Alice era la primera persona que conocía que podía hablar tan rápido. Saque mi celular y empecé a escribir el mensaje:

_Bella: Mañana voy a pasa por ti como a las 6:45am ¿ok? Bueno dulces sueños Bella._

Estaba acomodándome para dormir cuando llego un mensaje de Bella:

_Ok, está bien, pero ¿Por qué me vas a recoger?_

Esa Bella ¿tendré que explicarle?

_Alice tuvo la idea de para que parezca más real nuestra relación._

Luego me empecé a dormir y soñé de lo más hermoso. Se trataba que Bella y yo estábamos en el Volvo, y luego empezamos a hablar y jugar, yo seguía conduciendo hasta llegar al bosque donde estaba el prado que encontramos mis hermanos y yo. Bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar, hasta llegar al prado, luego nos sentamos en el centro y nos íbamos a besar hasta que…………

-Hermanito, despierta-Decía una Alice saltando en mi cama-Ya voy Alice, ¿Por qué tan temprano?-Pregunte, tenia tanto sueño que apenas salió mi voz-Ash tontito-Me dio un zape-Se supone que debes ir por Bella ¿recuerdas? Vamos ya levántate, se te está haciendo tarde-Dicho esto salió del cuarto dando saltitos como niña pequeña, todavía no podía creer que fuéramos hermanos, agarre una toalla y me fui a tomar una ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha agarre unos pantalones obscuros y una camisa azul marino agarre el primer par de tenis que vi y baje a hacerme el desayuno. Me hice un poco de cereal con leche y agarre las llaves del Volvo y salí a casa de Bella, me estacione y le vi el reloj 6:33 mmm tal vez no sea malo venir un poco antes, mejor le envío un mensaje:

_Bella, ¿ya estas lista? ¿_Estaría bien si le envío el mensaje? Y sin darme tiempo de contestar ya le había puesto "enviar". A los 5 minutos ya estaba con Bella en el coche, platicamos de todo, hasta que le pregunte-¿Oye te importa si pongo mi música?-Le pregunte, ella solo asintió con la cabeza le puse play y empezó a sonar Debussy-¿te gusta Debussy?-Oh! Lo más seguro es que a ella no le guste la música clásica-Oh! Perdón si quieres cámbiale a-empezó a hablar-Si me gusta, solo que no esperaba que alguien más supiera de su existencia-Me sorprendió que no le disgustara la música clásica, ella sí que era rara, pero había algo en ella que me cautivaba, que me gustaba no se que era pero había algo-¡Oh! Haha pensé que no te agradaba la música clásica-Ella se rio conmigo, luego no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la escuela-¿Lista para la farsa?-Le pregunte, refiriéndome a la farsa de ser novios-Haha si claro-Salí del coche y fui a abrirle, nos tomamos de la mano y vi que ella se sonrojaba, luego vi a todos voltearse a vernos y en especial vi las caras de Tanya y de Jessica sus caras todas celosas, si tuviera una cámara ya les hubiera tomado fotos y subido a _"Google"_ pero soy tan buena persona que ni las dañe cuando les dije que no las quería como novias, seguimos agarrados de la mano hasta que nos tuvimos que separar a causa de las clases, ella se fue a español y yo me tuve que ir a química, llegue y vi que de nuevo esta Jessica tenia la única silla vacía, busque en todo el salón a ver si alguien también estaba solo pero no, me fui a regañadientes hasta el lugar y Jessica empezó a hablar-Así que tu y Bella eh? Te podías ir con cualquier otra, pero ¿Por qué elegiste a Isabella?-Pregunto en tono sexy más bien intento por que sonaba como si estuviera hablando con la boca abierta-Pues la elegí por que ella tiene clase y no es una zorra como tú o tus amiguitas, así que espero que me dejes de acosar-Ella se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que le había dicho, llego el profesor y empezó la clase y vi los intentos de coqueteo de Jessica, empezó con moverse cerca de mi pero como estaba del lado del pasillo dije que se me cayo algo y me aleje de ella, luego entendió pero a la mitad de la clase puso su mano en mi entrepierna y agarre su mano y se la quite, luego lo volvió a intentar y me pare y dije que quería ir al baño, ¿esa chica no se cansaba de coquetear?

Vi como salía Tanya, no quería que ella estuviera cerca de mí, así que corrí al baño de hombres y me vi, parecía que me acababan de corretear. Espere el tiempo adecuado para irme de nuevo al salón, revise si Tanya seguía por allí y como no la vi me eche a correr al salón justamente cuando llegue tocaron el timbre.

-Jessica, puedes dejar de coquetearme por favor tengo novia y me incomoda estar junto a ti-Ella hizo un pucherito con sus labios pero no funciono, me di la vuelta y fui a ver a Bella en su salón, para encontrármela junto a Mike Newton, ella se veía con cara aburrida lo más seguro es que él le este contando sus historias aburridas.

-Mi amor, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?-Vi como Mike me echaba una mirada de muerte, le regrese la mirada y Bella agarro mi mano y me jalo-¿Por qué lo mirabas así?-Me pregunto divertida-Me pediste que alejara a todos los chicos que te miraran feo-Le conteste en el mismo tono, los dos no parábamos de reír hasta que llegamos a su clase de Literatura le di un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo furiosamente, me dirigí a mi clase y me la pase pensando en Bella.

**BellaPov**

Me estaba cepillando los dientes cuando Edward me envío un mensaje diciendo que si estaba lista le conteste, y agarre mi mochila y celular, Tanya no estaba ya se había ido en el coche de Tyler, pero aun así no lo quise decir que Edward Cullen era mi novio o que iba a venir por mí, porque se que ella tenía una extraña obsesión con Edward, y mejor me quede calladita. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en su "Volvo" era muy hermoso por fuera y magnifico por dentro, luego Edward puso Debussy, no pensé que alguien más de mi edad conociera Debussy-¿Te gusta Debussy?-Pregunte, vi la cara de Edward decaer, pareció sorprendido por la pregunta-Oh! Perdón si quieres puedes cambiarle a-Lo corte no quería que pensara que no me gustaba- Si me gusta, solo que no esperaba que alguien más supiera de su existencia-El se río conmigo y seguimos hacia la escuela, al llegar dijo-¿Lista para la farsa?-Me quede sorprendida ¿la farsa? Aaaa ya se-Haha, si claro-El me abrió la puerta y me dio la mano, mientras caminábamos todos se voltearon a vernos, como si fuéramos bichos raros, pero bueno yo lo era. Me acompaño hasta la clase de Español, cuando llegue vi a Mike darle una mirada asesina a Edward, supe que estaba celoso. La clase paso normal, bueno quitando a Mike tratando de hablarme y enviarme papelitos con mensajes como:

_Bella ¿andas con Edward Cullen?_ O _"Bella, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" _y la pregunta más aburrida de todas _"Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" _todas esas preguntas me tenían harta, decidí no contestarle, al final de clases Mike empezó a contarme de que si quería ir a _"La Push"_ una playa en una reserva india y empezó a hablar y hablar hasta que vi a Edward.

-Mi amor, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?-Me pregunto, Mike le echaba dagas con la mirada a Edward y Edward se las regresaba, jale a Edward y le pregunte-¿Por qué lo mirabas así?-Tenía ganas de reírme, era muy gracioso la pelea que tenían-Me pediste que alejara a todos los chicos que te miraban feo-Me reí con el todo el camino hasta llegar a mi clase de Literatura, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí como llegaba el calor a mis mejillas. Luego vi varias caras curiosas, decidí ignorarlas hasta que vi a Tanya _"mi querida primita" _aun que ella sea mayor por varios meses, a mi me dejaban a cargo de Tanya, era muy irresponsable. Se me acerco con una cara que me daba miedo, y vi enojo en sus ojos.

-Así que tu y Edward eh? Que mosca le pico, ¿Cómo le hiciste para enamorarlo? Yo siempre le coqueteé y nunca logre salir contigo, además soy más bonita y más sexy que tú, ¿Cómo te pudo elegir?-Eso me afecto, pero sabía que ella estaba celosa así que nada de lo que dijo me afecto.

-Porque yo no soy una zorra que va de hombre en hombre a ver quién me satisface más y luego dejarlo, además Tanya tu sabes mejor que los demás que siempre tuviste una obsesión con Edward, porque cada vez que venía a visitarte decías "hay un chico guapo se llama Edward y será mío en 1 semana" siempre decías eso, y ahora estas celosa de que ni llevo 1 semana y ya tengo al chico que quieres-Casi el grite la ultima parte pero lo que me gusto más fue que todos escucharon el secreto de Tanya, ella se fue a su lugar echando humos. Pero si ella sabía que Edward y yo no éramos novios de verdad le diría a todo el mundo, yo no quería eso, me gustaba fingir que era mi novio, porque en realidad me gustaba Edward y espero que Alice me ayude a que Edward me de otro beso, porque el primero fue en su habitación y no pensé que él se despertara además no me dijo nada.

Al terminar clases Edward me llevo a casa, los dos estábamos hablando cómodamente de todo desde que nos gustaba hasta cosas personales, y me entere que a Edward le gustaba tocar el piano y la guitarra, que escribía alguna que otra canción.

-Edward, ¿algún día me tocarías una canción?-Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa seria mi favorita, por lo que pensé me puse roja-Claro Bella-Luego acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante ese toque, luego nos fuimos acercando hasta darnos un beso, pequeño pero necesitado.

Everybody need inspiration,

Everybody needs a soul

The beautiful melody

When the nights alone

Sonaba la canción de "When I look at you" y no sabía de dónde venía, nos separamos con caras confundidas, hasta que recordé que tenía esa canción en mi celular.

Cause there is no grantee

That this life is easy...

Yea when I water sprouting apart

When there's no light to break up

The Darkness, that's

When I.. I I I Look at you

Empecé a buscar en mis bolsillos hasta que lo encontré, era una llamada de Tanya

-¿Hola?-Pregunte ahora que quería-¡Hola Bella! Oye tengo hambre ya entra, ¡ah! Y quiero un poco de carne y espagueti-Ash, quien se creía, bueno ya que por tragedia ella le podía llamar a Charlie y decirle lo que sucedía y obviamente a él no le gustaría eso-Ok Tanya ya voy, pero hare lo que yo quería de comer, ya que tu ni la estufa puedes prender, y no, no dejare que manipules, así que mejor ve poniendo la mesa y ten cuidado de no ponerla mal esta vez- Le colgué antes de que me dijera algo mas, y voltee a ver a Edward con una sonrisa imposible de borrar de su cara-¿Era Tanya?-Pregunto en tono divertido pero al mismo tiempo molesto-Haha si, este nos vio en lo del beso, así que tengo que entrar antes de que llame a Charlie, bien Edward nos vemos-Iba a salir cuando me jalo del brazo y dijo-Por si está viendo-Me acerco bruscamente a él y me dio un beso que lo más seguro es que duro mucho, porque nos faltaba el aire, sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas, de nuevo debo agregar –Adiós, Bella- El también estaba un poco rojo, pero el primer beso supe que había algo entre nosotros además de actuación, entre a casa con una sonrisa enorme, pero se cayó cuando vi a Tanya con una expresión de horror-Hola, primita ¿Qué tal el día?-Le di la espalda y empecé a cocinar, casi no estaba Tanya en casa, siempre llegaba a dormir y desayunaba, siempre se iba con sus amigas a sus casas o cosas por el estilo, y siempre terminábamos cenando Charlie y yo, eran raros los días que ella se quedaba-No me contestaste Bells, como vi que estabas bien en el Volvo de Eddie haciendo cosas asquerosas, decidí sacarte, debes agradecerme no sabes cómo es él-Otra vez con sus discursos de soy mayor y me debo encargar de ti-Tanya no estábamos haciendo nada que no deba pasar en una relación de novios, y me sacaste por celos, bien Edward noto que nos estabas espiando, no creo que vayas a trabajar de espía, serás mas bien una de esas prostitutas-Mientras me reía Tanya me echaba dagas por la espalda, cuando termine de cocinar, serví la comida y guarde unas sobras para Charlie ya que hoy iba a llegar tarde.

Cuando termine de comer, me pare lave mis platos y Tanya me miro con curiosidad y le dije-Tu vas a lavar tus platos no yo-Dicho esto agarre mis cosas y subí a mi habitación. Hice la tarea con un poco de música terminando agarre una toalla y fui al baño, siempre eh cerrado las 3 puertas que dan al baño, por si Tanya entra y me hace una broma o cosas así. Saliendo empecé a abrir todas las puertas y me fui a cambiar. Empezó a sonar de nuevo mi celular y esta vez era de Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿qué paso?-Eran muy raras las veces que Alice me llamaba no acostumbraba a llamarme a menos que sea una llamada de compras.

-Bien quería decirte que hoy vas a venir conmigo de compras, y también te comprare algo, y no es pregunta vas a ir paso por ti en 1 hora-

-Está bien Allie necesito salir de aquí haha-

-Bien te veo en 1 hora-Colgó y agarre el teléfono y le llame a Charlie para avisarle y decirle a cuanto tenía que calentar su comida, agarre mi celular y un dinero, no iba a comprarme algo pero era necesario cuando estabas con Alice, paso 1 hora y Alice ya me había enviado el mensaje, ellos no acostumbraban a tocar, por horror a que abriera Tanya, ellos la odiaban. Salí de mi cuarto y le deje el seguro y empecé a bajar las escaleras hasta que vi a una Tanya en el sillón-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto, sabía que iba a querer ir, nunca se queda sola-De compras con Alice Cullen-Ella se veía interesada en ir-¿A dónde?-Pregunto-A ningún lado que te interese, Charlie ya sabe así que no me puedes amenazar, adiós Tanya-Ella iba a decir algo cuando me eche a correr a la puerta la abrí y salí de ese lugar, vi el hermoso Porche amarillo y me subí-¡Hola Alice!-Le dije en tono feliz, ella era mi salvadora-¡Hola Bella! ¿Lista para las compras?-Asentí con la cabeza, no me gustaba mucho ir de comprar, pero era lo mejor así que era eso o quedarme con la tonta de Tanya. Llegamos a una tienda recién nueva y nos metimos en un millón de tiendas, no me queje porque no quería volver a ver a Tanya, tuvimos que llamar a Emmett para que trajera sus Jeep, pero él no contesto, él único que contesto fue Edward que nos ayudo a llevar las bolsas y que me llevo a mí a la mansión Cullen. Llegamos y fui abrazada por una Esme sonriente, le regrese el abrazo, la sentía como mi mama. Platique con Alice y un ratito con Edward para ver si iba a ir por mi todos los días a llevarme a la escuela. Y él se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta a casa, y me dio otro beso, ya que los dos vimos a una Tanya en la ventana con unos binoculares, se veía demasiada obvia así que decidimos actuar luego nos reímos de ella y él se fue y yo abrí la puerta para ver a Tanya enojada, se notaba que no le gustaba lo que hacía con Edward, decidí ignorarla e irme a mi habitación, cada vez se me estaba yendo de control esto, se supone que Edward debe actuar igual que yo, pero me eh dado cuenta que ninguno actúa, debería pedirle a Alice algunos consejitos, ya que es considerada una de mis grandes amigas y la única que me daba sabios consejos, decidí cambiarme y dormirme, escuche la puerta de al lado cerrarse y supuse que era Tanya así que me dormí más tranquila.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Chicas, este fic lo escribi medio rápido, se me vino la idea y no pude dejarla ir. Espero que les guste, hehe gracias a todas las que me han dejado review, y las que me apoyan en el fic de "Robarme el corazón" me esfuerzo mucho x los 2 fics espero k les gusten :] nos vemos chicas bsos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Te amo lo juro

**Este capítulo va para todas las que me han apoyado gracias a todas y pues este cap. Es TanyaPov.**

Capitulo 7

**TanyaPov**

Me había levantado temprano ya que no quería hablar con _"primita querida"_ nótese el sarcasmo, ella era completamente lista, siempre fue más querida por mis papas a ella le darán "mi dinero" y siempre fue muy bonita en nuestra ex escuela, pero hice que no saliera con nadie, y hare lo mismo con esta escuela, la vi cómodamente en la mesa de los Cullen ¡el primer día de clases! Yo trate y trate de poder sentarme hay coqueteando con todos los Cullen, y todos me rechazaron y ahora me odian, pero ¿Cómo le hizo Bella para entrar en esa mesa? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo le hace para que Eddie la mire así? ¡Ash! Siempre fue más bonita, pero nunca más sexy **[como es la mente de Tanya no puedo decir zorra o bich, no c cmo c escribe zorra en ingles, y cuando ella diga sexy significa zorra hehe] **Hare que Edward Cullen y los demás de esa mesa me amen, yo quiero ese dinero, quiero que todas sepan que tuve a Edward Cullen como novio. Sin darme cuenta Tyler toco la bocina del coche, ya era tiempo, agarre mi mochila_ "Hollister" _y mi suéter "Abercrombie & Fich" Y agarre la copia de mis llaves de la casa y salí hacia el coche de Tyler, era una camioneta algo vieja, que podría esperarse de Forks.

Subí al coche, le di un beso un poco largo en los labios a Tyler, ya que su novia y amiga Lauren no estaba hacíamos cosas no aptas para menores. Fuimos hacia la escuela quien sabe cómo, repito, hacemos cosas malas cuando Lauren no está, y nunca nos cacha. Baje del auto y vi el _"Volvo" _plateado de Edward, y luego fue a abrirle a alguien, lo más seguro a su hermana. No le di importancia y me di la vuelta, busque a Jessica con la mirada y vi que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba sorprendida, o estaba viendo a un chico hot o había algo interesante, seguí su mirada hasta toparme la cara de _"mi primita" _ con Edward Cullen, los dos agarraditos de la mano, como novios ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Bueno tendría tiempo de hablar con ella cancelaria todos mis planes de la tarde para sacarle la sopa, haha hay soy tan sorprendente, además ellos no podían ser pareja era el segundo día de clases, o ¿ya se habían conocido? Bueno no importa Edward Cullen es el único de toda mi lista además de: Jake, Emmett y Jasper. Son solo 4 chicos no es mucho pedir que me acosté con todos en la escuela. Jessica y yo empezamos a hablar y quedamos en sacarle la sopa a los dos tortolitos. Estuve toda la primera clase pensando en cómo sacarle la sopa a cada uno. Camine en el pasillo y vi a Bella y Mike hablar, pero la cara de Bella se veía totalmente aburrida ¿y si iba por Edward y decía que Bella le estaba coqueteando a Mike? Bien me parece bien la idea, iba justo cuando iba por Edward el llego con el rostro enojado, bien de seguro pensó lo mismo que yo, pero me equivoque, él se veía enojado con Mike pero con Bella la seguía viendo con el mismo brillo de ojos con la que las veía en la mañana, ¿que tenia ella que yo no? Me fui al baño a ponerme un poco de rímel en las pestañas y un poco de labial. Salí enojada, ¿¡que tenia ella que yo no?! Era tan frustrante, ¿por qué no podía tener al chico más deseado de la escuela y ella sí? Mejor le saco la sopa en esta clase, ella estaba en mi clase de……………… Hay no tengo idea de cómo se llama bueno ahorita le saco la sopa.

- Así que tu y Edward eh? Que mosca le pico, ¿Cómo le hiciste para enamorarlo? Yo siempre le coqueteé y nunca logre salir contigo, además soy más bonita y más sexy que tú, ¿Cómo te pudo elegir?-Ella primero me miro con cara de triste y luego enojada, no la pude poner celosa, siempre funcionaba con cada chico que salía.

-Porque yo no soy una zorra que va de hombre en hombre a ver quién me satisface más y luego dejarlo, además Tanya tu sabes mejor que los demás que siempre tuviste una obsesión con Edward, porque cada vez que venía a visitarte decías "hay un chico guapo se llama Edward y será mío en 1 semana" siempre decías eso, y ahora estas celosa de que ni llevo 1 semana y ya tengo al chico que quieres-Eso me dolió, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Me iba a poner a llorar cuando recordé con quien hablaba era mi prima, nada mas eso.

Toda la clase trate de pensar cómo iba a hacer que ella se alejare de "Los Cullen", es una familia de extremada belleza y dinero, como podían aceptar a Bella, ella no era extremadamente hermosa como yo, no usaba la ropa de marca como yo y no usaba la ropa más justa y corta, eso era lo más sexy de aquí.

Llegue a casa muy rápido en el coche de Mike, no era tan rápido como un Volvo o un Porche o un BMW, pero solo quería llegar a casa, le di un beso en los labios a Mike, igual que Tyler, excepto que Mike y yo hacemos estas cosas cuando Jessica no está y me metí a la casa.

Me senté en el sillón y escuche un chillido de un auto y fui hasta la ventana y vi el Volvo o más bien mi próximo Volvo, porque cuando Edward y yo seamos novios por una temporada le voy a pedir que me regale el Volvo. Agarre unos binoculares, y empecé a espiarlos, vi como Edward le ponía una mano en la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos y luego se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Esto no lo iba a soportar. Le llame 1 toque no contestaba, 2 toques y no, hasta el 3 toque del celular contesto.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto, se oía medio molesta y confundida- -¡Hola Bella! Oye tengo hambre ya entra, ¡ah! Y quiero un poco de carne y espagueti-Tal vez así viniera más rápido, todos me hacían caso cuando quería algo.

- Ok Tanya ya voy, pero hare lo que yo quería de comer, ya que tu ni la estufa puedes prender, y no, no dejare que manipules, así que mejor ve poniendo la mesa y ten cuidado de no ponerla mal esta vez-Hay recuerdo esa vez haha fue la más graciosa.

"_Flash Back"_

-¡Bella! Charlie dice que hagas de comer-Le grite, era un fin de semana y Charlie había ido a pescar con Billy amigo desde siempre de Charlie-¡Ok Tanya ya voy pone la mesa!-¿Poner la mesa? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Bueno pon lo que siempre hay en una mesa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

-¡Ya Bella!-Le grite (en ese tiempo nos llevábamos mejor que ahora)-¡Ok! Oh por dios Tanya! ¿Qué es eso?-Me pregunto vio la mesa con espanto y dijo-Tanya la mesa no se pone así-Los platos estaban juntos, los cubiertos estaban regados y había variaos vasos de plásticos regados, agarro los platos y los empezó a acomodar, hasta que quedo bien.

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

Luego vi como estaban hablando de algo y luego Bella se iba a salir cuando Eddie le agarro el brazo y le dio otro beso más duradero. Eso me dolió mas como podían hacer eso, ella no era hermosa.

- Hola, primita ¿Qué tal el día?-Se dio la vuelta y me ignoro. - No me contestaste Bells, como vi que estabas bien en el Volvo de Eddie haciendo cosas asquerosas, decidí sacarte, debes agradecerme no sabes cómo es él-Si la hacía creer que salí con él lo dejaría. -Tanya no estábamos haciendo nada que no deba pasar en una relación de novios, y me sacaste por celos, bien Edward noto que nos estabas espiando, no creo que vayas a trabajar de espía, serás más bien una de esas prostitutas-Mientras ella se reía le echaba dagas por la espalda, no podía estar hablando enserio, ¿celos? ¿Prostituta? ¡Como podía!

Ella termino de comer y fue a lavar sus platos, yo la veía y esperaba que entendiera que ella los lavara- Tu vas a lavar tus platos no yo-Dicho esto salió y agarro sus cosas y se fue, me quede mirando el lavaplatos ¿Cómo lavas platos? Agarre la esponja y trate de lavarlos luego agarre el agua y se los eche, según yo ya todo estaba bien.

Espere hasta que ella bajara, ella tenía que ver tv, luego la vi bajar toda arreglada-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunte-De compras con Alice Cullen-¿Alice Cullen? Dicen que ella tiene gran afán de comprar y comprar, espero que con los ojitos que estoy haciendo me deje ir-¿A dónde?-No me iba a dejar, pero podía llamar a las chicas invitarlas a tomar algo- A ningún lado que te interese, Charlie ya sabe así que no me puedes amenazar, adiós Tanya-Le iba a decir que no me hablara en ese tono cuando salió de la puerta disparada, luego escuche como un coche arrancaba y dije-Se acaba de ir-Llame a Jessica a ver si había conseguido algo y no, ninguna consiguió sacarles la sopa. Nos quedamos de ver para mañana en las compras.

Luego escuche como se estacionaba un coche, fui a ver si era Charlie pero no era de nuevo el Volvo de seguro Edward había admitido el amor que me tiene iba a salir cuando decidí ver si Edward estaba solo. Lo vi hablando con mi prima Bella, ash! Se dieron un beso más y salió Bella.

Abrió la puerta y me enoje, ella me ignoro y se dio la vuelta, la vi con un buen de bolsas pequeñas y se veía que se divirtió, luego cerro su puerta y se escucho el _"Clic"_ del seguro de la puerta. Decidí también irme a dormir, mañana seria un día demasiado largo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Chicas! Gracias a todas haha! Bueno este capitulo se me ocurrió, quería que alguien mas tuviera su capitulo hehe comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc…… Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Bsos adiós :]**


	8. Chapter 8

Te amo lo juro

Capitulo 8

**BellaPov**

Al despertar, **(era viernes)** por fin mañana seria sábado y Tanya no estaría, se iría a comprarse ropa y cosas así con sus amigas, hablando de compras ayer fue lo peor, no sabía cómo ese pequeño duendecillo tenía tanta fuerza y energía compro tanta ropa que tuvimos que llamar a Edward, dios y me compro tanta ropa que ni cabe en mi armario. Mire el reloj 6:24am todavía era temprano, Edward no iba a venir hasta las 7:00am, mejor empiezo a ver donde pongo mi ropa. Puse la alarma a las 6:45am, saque varia ropa rota y vieja, empecé a llenarla con la ropa de Alice, además me amenazo diciendo que si no la ponía en mi closet iba a quemar toda mi ropa fea y ella misma iba a poner la ropa, cuando Alice habla así debes hacerle caso.

Escuche el sonido de un carro alejarse, lo más seguro era que Charlie se había ido, Tanya no era de las de levantarse temprano, seguí acomodando mi ropa hasta que sonó mi alarma, deje de acomodar y agarre una toalla cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, Tanya acostumbra a robarme cuando conseguí algo caro y mi ropa fue demasiada cara, cerré todas las puertas del baño y me di una ducha rápida.

Cuando termine de comer y todo, seguía Tanya en casa, eso era más raro. Tocaron la puerta y supe que ya era tiempo de irme, abrí la puerta y estaba Alice, por favor que en el trayecto de la escuela no se le ocurra ir al centro comercial o _"su lugar sagrado". _Mire a Tanya y vi que quería ir, y para hacerle ilusiones dije:

-¿Tanya quien te va a llevar a la escuela? , si quieres puedes venir-Vi que Alice me echaba dagas con los ojos y le guiñe el ojo, para que supiera mi plan, la cara de Tanya se ilumino-¿Enserio? Solo déjame recoger mis cosas-Vi que Alice se puso tensa y luego se relajo y dijo-Perdón, pero solo hay asientos para 2 personas-Tanya hizo su puchero y me miro enojada, a ventó su mochila al suelo y Alice y yo salimos de la casa aguantándonos la risa, cuando llegamos al Porche nos empezamos a carcajearnos.

Hablamos de todo, cuando llegamos a la escuela le pregunte a Alice –

¿Por qué tu hermano no vino a recogerme?-No quería parecer preocupada, no quería que se supiera que sentía por él, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo

-¿para qué quieres saber?-Oh! ¿Qué le contestaba? Tenía que ser algo que cualquiera se pudiera tragar.

-Porque si alguien me pregunta por qué me vine en tu carro, que les respondo, además no se mentir, así que debe ser algo creíble-Por una parte sentí que dije mucho y allí me delate, pero parece que Alice se la creyó.

-Bien, diles que Edward se sentía mal y que tu querida cuñada quería que vinieras en su flamante Porche-Le iba a contestar que era algo muy tonto pero ella me corto

- no, ya era broma, ¿te gusta mi hermano no?-Que mujer tan directa, Woow hablo con tanta naturalidad parecía que siempre decía eso, bueno más bien preguntaba eso. Solo me quede en shock y como dicen, salvada por la campana, la campana para entrar ya a clases había tocado, me despedí de Alice con la mano y empecé a caminar rápidamente a mi siguiente clase, no quería tropezarme, así que calme mi paso de caminar y llegue a mi clase a tiempo. Todo esto ya era viejo para mi, en mi escuela de Phoenix iba en clase adelantada, no era cerebrito pero ya me sabia esto.

Todas las clases eran lo mismo aburridas, Edward no apareció, tal vez si estaba enfermo o tenía algo importante que hacer. Muchos me miraban y supuse que querían preguntar dónde estaba Edward, pero no se atrevían, cada cambio de clases Mike me seguía estaba hartándome de que me siguiera. Encontré a Alice y fui con ella, Mike vio a donde iba y se alejo.

-Alice, sin Edward todos me siguen, Mike me estaba siguiendo como perro-Alice se empezó a reír, algo tramaba y sabía que no era bueno.

-Alli, ¿sabes algo que yo no?-Negó con la cabeza y seguía teniendo esa mirada que me asustaba.

-¿Tramas algo verdad?-Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se fue, ¿Qué tramaba? Solo sabía que era algo malo, seguí con mis clases. El almuerzo fue lo más normal, me senté en la mesa Cullen, le digo así ya que en esa mesa solo eran "Los Cullen" y "Los Hale", obviamente yo era la excepción, comimos, pero todos eran unos tortolitos, comí rápidamente para no verlos, y seguí con mis clases. Terminando clases Alice me llevo a casa, le pedí que me saludara a Edward, ella me pregunto varias veces si me gustaba, me sonrojaba tanto que tenía que mirar a la ventana para que se escondiera el sonrojo y cambiaba de tema, no quería que le dijera a Edward que me gustaba, entre a casa, y no había rastro de Tanya, eso era normal haha, empecé a cocinar, estaba haciendo un poco de lasaña.

Estaba haciendo mi tarea cuando sonó la alarma de que ya estaba lista la comida, la cogí y me serví, lo demás lo envolví y lo puse en el refrigerador. Termine de comer y subí a mi cuarto, puse música y seguí con mi tarea, decidí dormir, me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una blusa de tirantes, la blusa era parte de una pijama que me traje de Phoenix, cerré la puerta por si Tanya regresaba temprano y me dormí.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Me desperté por los rayos del sol, supuse que como era sábado Charlie iría de pesca con Billy, amigo de Charlie y padre de Jake, me di una rápida ducha. Cuando salí empezó a sonar mi celular.

Everybody needs inspiration,

Everybody needs a soul

The beautiful melody

When the nights alone

Cogí el celular y vi que era una llamada de Alice.

-¡Hola!-Estaba feliz de que mi amiga me llamara-¡Hola Bells! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a ver unas pelis y ver cómo me veo con la ropa que me compre?-Era bueno que no quería que fuéramos a comprar más ropa.

-Está bien Alli, ¿Cuáles vamos a ver?-Esperaba que nada de terror, soy miedosa.

-Vamos a ver, _"La huérfana" _es una peli de miedo, bueno adiós Bells te veo en 1 hora-Y colgó, ¿de miedo? No creo aguantar, espero que pase rápido o a Alice se le ocurra ir de compras, le llame a Charlie a ver si podía ir me dijo que si, con solo nombrar el apellido Cullen ya iba, y era porque esa familia nunca dio problemas, y que el era un respetado doctor. Salí y vi que en el cuarto de Tanya había salía luz de ella, decidí cerrar las puertas que daban a mi cuarto y me acercarme a ver qué pasaba, escuchaba murmullos, estaba Tanya y de seguro sus amigas Jessica, Jane eran "sus mejores amigas" nótese el sarcasmo, ellas solo querían lo que según ella decía que tenía, por decirlo así ella era la líder y ellas las mascotas que la siguen a todos lados y tratan de tener lo que ella tiene. Le deje una nota a Charlie para que supiera que iba a llegar más o menos tarde. Cuando iba a salir escuche las risas de sus amigas y luego me vieron parada en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?-Pregunto Tanya-Voy a casa de mi novio, adiós chicas-Justo cuando iba a salir, sentí un brazo agarrarme y girarme-¿Tu novio Edward Cullen?-Me pregunto casi riéndose, me di cuenta de su cara y sus ojos hinchados solo se veía así cuando había tomado-Si Tanya mi novio es Edward Cullen y me vale lo que pienses, así es mejor que dejes de plantearte de que él será tuyo y aprendas a superar la perdida de tus padre y de tu vida glamurosa-Ella empezó casi a llorar y vi como levantaba su mano para darme una cachetada, me aleje de ella y ella golpeo al aire, salí disparada a mi viejo Chevy, Charlie se lo compro a Billy como regalo de bienvenida, arranque el coche y sonó el motor, más bien rugió el motor, estaba acostumbrada al ronroneo de los autos de Alice y de Edward. Me dirigí a casa de Los Cullen.

Llegue y toque el timbre y fui recibida por un Emmett abrazándome como si fuera un peluche apachurable-No o pued dd do ree ssp irar-Le dije mientras trataba de tomar aire, me dejo en el suelo. Luego fui recibida por un abrazo en mi cuello y supe que era Alice-¡Hola Alice!-Ella me soltó y fuimos a su cuarto.

-Vamos a ver la película con Jazz, Em, Rose, Ed y yo-Usaba esos sobrenombres cuando tenía algo importante y sabía que era ver a su Jazz, y también va a estar Edward, tendríamos que actuar ya que solo Alice y Jasper saben que no somos novios, Alice no les ha dicho a Em y a Rose porque Em podría delatarnos y Rose tiene su grupo de seguidoras y le dicen todo, solo asentí-Bueno tenemos que retocarte el maquillaje-¿Maquillaje? Oh no esto sería lo peor, pero antes de poder reclamar ella ya tenía su brocha y su labial en la mano pintándome ¿desde cuándo me convertí en barbie bella? Bueno no importa, ya tendría que hablar de eso con Alice.

Bajamos a la sala y vi a Em y Rose abrazados, luego desapareció Alice y la vi besándose con Jazz, sentía que estaba estorbando, me estaba alejando cuando una voz aterciopelada decirme:

-¿A dónde vas?-Me sorprendió tanto que salte del susto-¡Ah! ¡Hola!-

-¿Así saludas a tu novio?-Dijo Emmett-Este mmm no este no-De seguro soné como una retrasada-Vamos salúdense como novios-Ash! Ahora si lo pagaría cara, y escuche a Edward decir bajo su aliento "te matare Emmett" y "¿cómo se la deberé? No le hice caso a lo que decía, nos dimos un beso pequeño y vimos la cara de Emmett sonreír, fuimos a la sala, y nos sentamos todos estaban abrazados, excepto nosotros, empezó la película y en partes donde Esther la chica huérfana lanzaba o mataba a las personas yo me aferraba al cojín, y sin darme cuenta termine abrazada a Edward y estaba enterrando mi cara en su pecho y me rodeo con sus brazos y estábamos abrazados, su aroma era lo mejor que había olido jamás, era delicioso, luego escuche la televisión ser apagada y rápidamente me voltee a ver una Alice con una sonrisa enorme, me despedí de todos antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera tratar de verla probarse mucha ropa.

Cuando regrese a casa vi la patrulla de Charlie estacionada, entre y vi a un Charlie dormido en la sala, busque una cobija y se la puse, apague la tv y subí a mi habitación y me quede profundamente dormida pensando en mi príncipe azul, donde me confesaba que me amaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bien chicas este cap se me vino a la mente sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, etc… son aceptados hehe bn kiero agradecerles a todas las chicas k han seguido mi historia y tambn la otra y muchas gracias a**

**alesZiiCullen**

**I-Love-A-Vampires **

**Abbie Salvatore**

**Ale-CullenSwan miles de gracias a sus reviews :] bsos adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

Te amo lo juro

Capitulo 9

**BellaPov**

Hoy era uno de esos días raros en Forks, era sábado, Charlie se había ido a pescar con Billy, y Tanya estaba dormida en su cuarto, se suponía que Tanya iría con sus amigas de compras, o iría con uno de sus "amigos". Me levante antes que ella, me metí en una rápida ducha y saque la ropa que compre con Alice, lo malo era que todo era escotado, o corto, o sin mangas, cosas que a mí no me gustaban, además no entiendo porque Alice se le ocurrió eso con el clima de Forks, pero tal vez lo usaría hoy, agarre unos pantalones desgastados y una blusa sin mangas color azul, unos converse negros para combinar y me seque el cabello, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare un poco de cereal con leche, lo lave, y mientras subía las escaleras de mi casa, me encontré a Tanya viéndome con la mirada del mal, ella le puso así cuando éramos pequeñas y no le compraban lo que quería.

-¿Así que, Alice Cullen, es tu amiga? ¿¡Te compro cosas de marca?!-Me miro con mis atuendos todos caros, ¿es que siempre que ella quería algo yo lo tenía? Como la atención de Edward, o de Los Cullen, o la ropa cara, yo no quería esto, bueno tal vez a Edward y todos Los Cullen si, por que son buena onda y son como mi segunda familia desde que estoy aquí, pero no puedo evitar pensar en por qué Tanya tenía que ser tan así, ósea presumida, caprichosa, que solo piensa en si misma, eso era lo que no me gustaba de Tanya.

-Este sí, Alice me compro toda la ropa que tengo y mmm pues este mmm ¿Cómo se dice? Mmm es mi amiga y los hermanos y hermanas Cullen también son mis amigos así que adiós-Dije medio asustada por su mirada, esa era la advertencia de que se vengaría, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y las que daban a ella. Agarre mi ipod y le puse mi música, se escuchaba "Justin Bieber" **(perdón no lo pude evitar, Justin Bieber es la sensación del momento hehe) **con la canción Baby, era la mejor, agarre mi libro de "Crepúsculo". Mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de Alice, que dios me ayude que no sean otras de sus compras.

_Bella, como hoy es un día soleado pensé que sería buena idea que vinieras con nosotros, bno solo Jazzy y Edward, no te preocupes cero Emmett a la vista. Te recojo a las 2:00pm adiós._

No, ¿Cómo actuaria enfrente de Edward si ser novios? Bueno mejor le envió un mensaje a Charlie. Le informe que iría con Los Cullen, sorprendentemente me dejaba ir si decía Cullen, tal vez le caían demasiado bien, bueno el punto es que me dejo ir. Agarre mi celular, cerré todo y me llego un mensaje diciendo que Alice ya estaba aquí, salí casi corriendo, con cuidado de no tropezarme, llegue a la sala y vi a una Tanya mas enojada.

-¿Otra vez con Alice Cullen? Nunca toca, y nunca avisa con tiempo, ¿no me puedo reunir algún día con ella?-Me hizo un pucherito, su labio se salía, pero no parecía triste parecía más enojada que cualquier cosa-Lo siento Tanya, a Alice no le caes bien y a ninguno de los Cullen así que no creo que puedas ir con ella o conmigo-La mire casi tratando de no gritar por el miedo que me invadía, ahora sí que iba a estar más enojada que hace un rato, me eche a correr hacia el Porche de Alice, entre casi apresurada y ella me dio una mirada divertida, si supiera que lo que me paso no tuvo nada de divertido. -¿Alice a donde vamos?-Ella se dirigía por su casa hasta que dio la vuelta cerca de un montón de arboles, creo que íbamos a un bosque pero ¿para qué?-¡Oh! Solo vamos al prado que encontramos de pequeños, te va a encantar, Jazzy y yo organizamos un pequeño picnic, espero que no te moleste, solo que no invitamos a Emmett ni a Rosalie, para que tu y Edward se conozcan mas-¿Qué nos conozcamos más? Bueno no tenía más remedio que seguirle el paso a Alice, era de esa clase de personas que tienen una energía de felicidad que se te termina contagiando, así de simple. Bajamos del auto para encontrarnos estacionado el Volvo, Edward y Jasper salían del coche para recibirnos, ¿Cómo saludaría a Edward? Antes de que pudiera finalizar una respuesta el me tenia abrazada regalándome un beso en la mejilla, eso era nuevo, bueno siempre actuábamos de que somos novios pero no hoy no. Nos metimos por el bosque y nos fuimos adentrando un poco hasta llegar a un prado, era hermoso, la luz le daba perfectamente y había un mantel en el suelo con un canasto lleno de comida todo era hermoso, era obvio que lo había hecho Alice.

Comimos un poco de sándwiches de jamón y comimos de postre pastel de limón** (yo lo llamo así, es como un peqño pae de limón es delicioso) **, todo era delicioso, no creo que ese pastel lo hayan comprado-¿Quién lo hizo?-Pregunte demasiada curiosa-Lo hizo Edward-Contesto Jasper, volteé a ver a Edward que tenía un suave sonrojo, se veía malditamente hermoso-¿Por qué te da pena?-No tenía nada de malo que el supiera cocinar, eso era una de las pocas cosas que hacían los hombres, la mayoría pensaba que eso era de gay o cosas así-No, es que mmm no se digo…….es raro ¿no?-Era tierno cuando se trababa, ¡debo de dejar de pensar en él! Ni siquiera le gusto, lo más seguro es que lo de ser novios era por lastima, si era eso, ¿Cómo le voy a poder gustar? Soy una chica común, torpe, no tengo el dinero que él tiene, no tengo la gracia ni nada que él tenga, él es un dios griego, era hermoso, genial, ágil, uuff si que no termino. Me di cuenta de que no conteste-¡Oh! No es r…aro que sepas co...ocinar-Soné como una retrasada ¿no? ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Se supone que este día es para conocernos y yo hablo como retrasada-que bien Bella sí que quedaste bien, bien retrasada-¿ahora me vuelves a molestar? Vete-bien, bien me voy, pero a ver cuándo vas a necesitar un consejo de mí-Me estaba volviendo loca, hablaba conmigo misma, necesitaba un terapeuta. Seguimos en nuestras platicas hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió dar una vuelta por el bosque, me invito, pero me negué, era demasiado torpe como para caminar en un bosque que apenas conocía, Edward se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, eso era algo bueno, pero también malo.

-Hay que jugar algo ¿vale?-Que no sea botella-Vale, ¿Qué juego?-Botella no, botella no-Una de preguntas, yo te pregunto algo y me tienes que contestar con la mera verdad y bici berza-Eso era fácil, asentí con la cabeza y empezamos el juego.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-Pregunto Edward-Azul-Le conteste y con esa pregunta empezó el juego.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(1 hora más tarde)**

-Oye, ya se tardaron Alice y Jasper, ¿Qué les paso?-Le pregunte, era muy tarde el crepúsculo se estaba poniendo, era la parte del día que mas me gustaba, pero aun así Alice no aparecía y el bosque no tiene señal-No lo sé, pero mientras este con Jasper estará bien, además ella se sabe el bosque como las tiendas de Port Angels-Estallamos de risa con ese chiste, era cierto, Allie se sabía todas las tiendas de Port Angels. Seguimos con el juego hasta que se hizo de noche, nos empezamos a preocupar más, recogimos todo, y nos dirigíamos al auto para guardar las cosas, cuando llegamos solo estaba el Volvo, el Porche de Alice no estaba, lo más seguro era que ella y Jasper ya se habían ido y no nos avisaron, Edward solo de ver su auto solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, guardamos las cosas y Edward me atrapo contra el coche, tenía su brazo apoyado contra el coche, hacia como una pequeña cárcel entre él y yo.

-Bella te tengo algo que decir…….es algo que eh querido decirte hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí te eh querido decir esto-Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos, ante lo que me dijo.

**AlicePov**

Esos tortolitos tendrían que terminar juntos, si no yo lo haría, sabía que Bella no aceptaría dar una caminata en el bosque, y que Eddie se quedaría con ella, obviamente no por cortesía, si no porque a mi hermanito le gusta Bella, los 2 se gustan, aunque no lo acepten, se aman, y si no lo aceptaban hoy, haría por las fuerzas que lo aceptaran. Jasper y yo nos fuimos por otro camino que me sabia, hasta llegar a los coches, nos subimos a mi bebe, ósea a mi Porche, nos fuimos a mi casa, y nos empezamos a besar como nunca, también Jasper sabía que ellos terminarían juntos, lo celebramos con muchos besos. Si Eddie no le decía lo que sentía por ella haría que se lo dijera por las malas, bauhaha (risa malvada)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bueno chikas perdón por la demora, las clases y todo eso, ya se acercan los exámenes así que no tendre muxo tiempo de actualizar, comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, etc……… se aceptan! Gracias a las que me dejan review, las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos, y a las que solamente leen! Gracias enserio! Bueno bsos adioos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **


	10. Capítulo 10

Te amo lo juro

Capitulo 10

**EPov**

-Bella te tengo algo que decir…….es algo que eh querido decirte hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí te eh querido decir esto……-¿Le decía o no?Si no le decía Alice se enojaría, y el castigo seria ir de compras con ella, eso sería mi tortura personal, además de la chica que tengo enfrente a punto de confesarle lo que siento, ¿pero si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si se aleja? No lo soportaría, quiero ser algo de ella, si no puedo ser algo más que un amigo, me quedare como un amigo, además ¿Por qué ella diría que si a una persona como yo? Normal, corriente, a cambio ella es una diosa, mi diosa, bueno quisiera que fuera mía. Ella me miraba con los ojos más hermosos, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios abiertos casi formando una O, seria ahorita o nunca-Bella yoteamo………..-Ella me miro confundida, hable demasiado rápido-Yo…..te……….amo-Sus ojos ahora eran saltones y su boca ahora era una O completa y bien formada-Se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, y pues mmm este mmm enserio no quiero perder t….tu amistad –Ella levanto un dedo para silenciarme, luego sus labios eran una hermosa sonrisa-No quiero ser tu amiga-Mi ya casi mueca se convertía en una cara triste-Quiero ser más que tu amiga-Me sonrió y al mismo tiempo tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, le devolví la sonrisa algo inseguro, ella se empezó a acercar a mí y yo le seguí el juego, nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se rosaban, decidí alejar el distanciamientos y choque nuestros labios en un pequeño y profundo beso, me hubiera gustado decir que era mi primer beso, pero no lo era, hubiera sido genial que ella hubiera sido la chica con la que me bese, pero por fin Bella Swan me estaba besando, a mi a Edward, algo que era imposible que mi mente lo entendiera, seguíamos con nuestro pequeño e inocente beso, hasta que sentí una gota caer en mi cabeza, luego sentí mas y mas, Bella también lo sintió porque paramos el beso y miramos al cielo, nublado, las nubes negras, y caían gruesas gotas de lluvia, Bella tenía una bella sonrisa plantado en sus labios, y yo tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás tuve. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, subí al auto con una sonrisa, y me dirigía a la casa de Bella, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía las mejillas rojas, tal vez recordando algo vergonzoso-$1 Tus pensamientos- Ella me miro confundida y luego sonriente-¿Tan poco valen mis pensamientos?-Me contesto divertida-Solo estaba pensando en el beso de hace rato y en que somos, ¿somos novios?-Me miro dudosa, ahí sí que bien Edward, pensar que ella quería ser tu novia, que torpe-Este mmm si no quieres no somos nov.……….-Me corto con un fugaz beso-Si quiero ser tu novia tontito, solo quería asegúrame-Me dijo en tono burlón, llegué a la casa de Bella en minutos, lo menos que quería era decirle adiós, aun que fuera por unas horas, no quería-Bueno, Bella, adiós-Le dije en tonto triste, es que no había un mundo donde solo fuéramos ella y yo, me dio una sonrisa y me acerque a ella para darle un beso en los labios. La acompañe a la puerta de su casa y ahí también nos dimos otro beso, abrió la puerta y logre ver a Tanya, ups ella era de las chicas que hicieron su club de _Edward Cullen un bombón_ en el facebook* ella siempre estuvo obsesionada y no me cansare de decirlo, aun que quisiera que Bella se hiciera fan de eso. Conduje hasta llegar a casa y tirarme dormido, no podía creer que Bella Swan quería ser mi novia, además el beso Woow el beso fue lo mejor no me quejo.

**BellaPov**

Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré a una Tanya muy enojada-¿Por qué Cullen te escogió a ti y no a mí? Soy bonita, hermosa, sexy, popular…………-La corte, antes de que dijera otra idiotez, debía ponerse a pensar que ella no es lo mejor de la escuela, también Jessica Stanley es igual de bonita y zorra como ella-Primita, recuerda que tu eres bitch y no puedes tener una relación con alguien si al día siguiente te ve besuquearte con un chico que no es él, bueno espero que lo entiendas me voy a mi habitación, mañana tendrás que hacer la comida ya que _Alice Cullen _me invito de compras otra _vez-_Agarre todo lo que tenia y me fui a mi habitación, sabía que Edward jamás en la vida me engañaría con Tanya, él la odiaba igual que sus hermanos. Me gusta pensar que ya somos novios oficiales, no de mentiras ni nada, de verdad, esto no podía mejorar, ¿o sí? Hoy si que dios me quería, me llego un mensaje de Edward:

_Hola hermosa, Alice y Jasper estaban detrás de esto, de ser novios y todo, Alice quiere redecorar su armario así que me pidió que te avisara y que estuvieras preparada a las 10:00am, bueno me la pase demasiado bien hoy, haha creo que deberé agradecerle a Alice por hacernos novios es lo mejor que me ha pasado, adiós hermosa te quiero. Edward_

Aww ¿no era una ternura mi novio? Le respondí el mensaje, y me fui a dormir, no sin antes sacar la ropa que me iba a poner mañana, Alice había arreglado mi ropa en conjuntos que combinaran y todo, ya que decía que yo no tenía los conocimientos de la moda y más, saque un lindo conjunto nada revelador era bonito y más o menos fresco, lo deje en mi silla de la computadora y me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama, pensé en todo lo que había pasado hoy, Edward y yo éramos novios, Alice me iba a comprar más ropa, y Tanya estaba más que celosa. Luego caí en un delicioso sueño donde yo estaba con un vestido de novia esponjoso y totalmente blanco pero hermoso, y a lado mío estaba Edward en un traje negro hermoso, se veía más hermoso que de costumbre, con su pelo alborotado, era _mi _boda con Edward, lo único que pensaba es que mis sueños se estaban adelantando a la realidad, aun que es un sueño no hace daño ¿verdad?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Facebook: una página de internet como el twitter y hi5 o mysapce**

**Bueno chicas perdón por la tardanza tuve un bloqueo esta semana, no podía pensar bien para escribir, pero estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno bsos adiós.**


	11. Capítulo 11

Te amo lo juro

Capitulo 11

**BellaPov**

-Despierta dormilona-Alguien saltaba sobre mi cama haciendo que me moviera.

-Bella durmiente, despierta, si no, te llevare de compras mañana-¿Compras? ¿Mañana? Este diablillo sabia como despertarme, salte tan rápido de la cama que me caí con todo y cobijas, Alice se empezó a reír de mí, no me podía levantar, las cobijas estaban enrolladas en mis pies. Cuando logre salir de las cobijas, Alice, estaba llegando con una pequeña maletita rosa.

-¿Qué tiene ahí?-

-Es mi bolsa de maquillaje, necesito que hoy te ves bonita, así que vete a bañar, y cámbiate, ya vi que elegiste uno de mis conjuntos que te deje, bueno póntelo-

Me jalo hacia al baño, ni si quiera me dejo preguntarle cómo había entrado, seguro Tanya no la dejaría a menos que Charlie la hubiera dejado. Me metí a la ducha y el agua caliente me relajo los músculos, no quería salir de ahí pero si yo no salía, Alice me sacaría, cerré la llave y me dedique a cambiarme en el baño, me cepille el cabello, y los dientes. Salí del baño para ir a mi cuarto, encontré a una Alice enviando mensajes con quien sabe quien, toda alegre, luego le llego uno donde ella se sonrojo ¿¡Alice se sonrojo?! Qué mundo era este, quería salir antes de que Tanya saliera.

-¿Alice, quien te dejo entrar?-

-Tu papa, iba a enviarte un mensaje y lo vi salir, y él pensó que venía por Tanya, luego le dije que venía por ti y me dejo entrar o tal vez fue porque le puse mi carita de niña inocente-

-Bueno, ya me vas a maquillar y toda la cosa, antes de que Tanya se despierte por favor-Estaba preocupada, que tal si Tanya se despierta y ve a Alice, y le dice de cosas, o al revés, no quería peleas eso no. Alice me sentó en mi pequeña silla y empezó a maquillarme, puso un poco de brillo a mis labios, sombra a mis ojos, y toda la cosa, me mire al espejo y vi que todo el maquillaje que me había puesto hacia que pareciera completamente natural, se notaban mas mis ojos cafés, mis labios se veían mas rojos, me veía hermosa.

Salimos de la casa, no había desayunado, pero no quería que Alice pagara mi comida, de por si la otra vez deje que pagara mi ropa, ya que lo que quería comprar no era a la moda, según Alice. Compramos, ropa, cosas para su cuarto y maquillaje, todo lo ultimo no era necesario, pero Alice vio que te regalaban un perfume y una bolsa rosa de no sé quién, y la compro, Alice sí que tenía problemas con las compras. Pasamos por "Apple store" me encantaban sus ipod y sus MAC tenían cosas geniales, al parecer a Alice también le gustaba ya que me jalo para entrar, empezamos a ver desde la parte del ipod hasta las Mac y pasamos por un ipod que se podía meter al agua, a Alice le encanto lo quería comprar, pero al ver el precio dijo que pasaría del límite de su tarjeta, le llamo a Carlisle y casi se pone a llorar, me reí de ella, pero me fulmino con la mirada, la hice enojar, como ya la conocía sabia que se le iba a pasar, caminamos sin rumbo hasta llegar a un "Starbucks" y compre un Frappucino con una galletita, y Alice pidió Green Tea Cream, ella no tenía hambre eso se notaba, salimos hacia su Porche a dejar las cosas, luego volvimos a la plaza a ver más cosas.

Salimos con más cosas de lo planeado, las cosas ocupaban la mayor parte del coche, eso era lo malo de su coche, pero quitándole eso, era un auto genial.

-Creo que te tendrás que ir con Edward, ya que no te dejare llegar en taxi a mi casa, y no dejare que tu conduzcas a mi bebe- Yo solo rodee los ojos y asentí, llamo a Edward, llego en menos de lo que esperaba, pero con su Volvo llega rapidísimo, conduce como loco, y eso ya me ha tocado verlo, Alice, Edward y Rosalie conducen como si fuera el día del apocalipsis, solamente me falta saber cómo conducen Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, por lo que yo se Em conduce bien, ya que su auto es una Jeep no tanta velocidad, sería divertido ver una carrera con sus coches, haha pagaría una fortuna, si es que la tuviera, iba a decirle gracias a Alice, pero ya no estaba solo estábamos Edward y yo.

-Hola!-Que inteligente salió eso, de seguro salió patético.

-Hola hermosa, mmm creo que te falta algo más que el ¡hola!-

¿Algo más? ¿Qué me faltaba? Se rio ¿Qué era divertido? Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, aaa ahora entendía eso me faltaba, le regrese el beso gustosa, seguimos así hasta que nos falto el aire. Me subí al Volvo, no sin antes de que él me abriera la puerta, era muy caballeroso, y no sabía cómo alguien como yo podía estar con alguien como él, era una de esas niñas raras y ahora ella salía con el chico guapo, millonario que todas desean, además mi primita adorada está obsesionada con él. Ya me había terminado mi Frappucino así que podía hablar tranquilamente, hablamos de cosas normales, paramos por su casa y me dio un corto beso, caminamos hacia su casa, llegamos y en la sala estaban todas las bolsas que Alice había comprado, subimos y en su cuarto había un piano, un estantería donde estaban sus libros y sus discos **(no se si lo recuerdan pero el cuarto es el mismo que en el de twight solo que agregenle un piano xD) **

-¿Qué escuchabas?-Le pregunte, tenía varios discos, luego decidí ponerle play a la música. Sonó Debussy con Claire de Lune, una de mis canciones favoritas de Debussy, es raro que alguien escuche música clásica, la mayoría escucha no lo sé, rock, pop, electrónica, etc.….

-Debussy, ¿Te gusta Debussy?-Tenia que preguntar, que tal si Carlisle o Esme habían puesto el disco, o tal vez para bailar, yo que sé.

-Este mmm, si, si quieres puedes ca-cambiarle-Era adorable cuando se trababa, el se veía hermoso, yo me veía patética, como si estuviera enferma, haha a cambio el, se veía completamente guapo.

-No, no quiero cambiarle, a mi me gusta Debussy, además esa canción es una de mis favoritas-

-¿Quieres bailar?-Aun sonaba la música, así que, no sabía si decirle que no o que si, era mal bailarina.

-Es que no sé bailar-¿Qué tal si le pisaba el pie? O nos caíamos, no sería demasiado vergonzoso.

-No lo creo, además, no tengo nada que perder-

Me tomo de la cintura y me puso a bailar, era divertido, me había puesto sobre sus pies, parecía una niña de 5 años bailando con su papa. **(Como Edward pone a Bella al final de la peli, cuando están bailando en el kiosko, 3 k romantico) **Seguimos bailando hasta que termino la canción, me bajo, y fuimos hacia la cocina, agarre un vaso de agua y me lo tome rápidamente, luego iba a lavar el vaso, pero Edward no me dejo, dijo algo como: "Los invitados no lavaban los platos" haha él y su caballerosidad. Como lo amaba, perdón, ¿amar? ¿Yo lo amaba? Sabía que me gustaba, pero…..que lo amaba, no estaba segura de ese sentimiento, si, eh tenido muchos novios, pero todos era igual de tontos, pero nunca sentí lo que siento por Edward, ¿estaré enamorada de él? O ¿será como los demás? Y otra pregunta que se me acaba de hacer:

¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿Me ama? ¿Me cambiaria por alguien más de su nivel?

Todas esas preguntas, no tenían respuesta y eso me asustaba, que tal si esta ultima decía que si, que si me cambiaria, no quería perderlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y estamos hablando de varias cosas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hize especialmente a las chicas que me han seguido desde el principio, me encanto a mi este cap, pero bueno quiero su opinión, y dejen un review no sean mala onda! Hehe ntc xD bueno solo piken el botonsito verde de abajo y pongan su review o x lo menos una carita feliz! Haha o una triste no lo c pro espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos bsos adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

Te amo lo juro

**Perdón x haberme tardado tanto! Pro bno c mi vino mas la imaginación para **_**Robarme el corazón**_** bno chicas les dejo el cap! Espero k no c hayan enojado cn migo. Ademas d k luego mi imaginación c iba llendo y ps digamos k tdavia están los problemitas**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capitulo 12

**BellaPov**

Al regresar a mi casa, gracias a Edward que se ofreció a llevarme, Tanya, _mi queridísima prima_ no pudo soportar verme a Edward y a mí en la puerta dándonos un pequeño beso, tuvo que abrir la puerta y decir que ya se iba, pero casi la mato, ya que cuando abre la puerta, sale solamente con una mini faldita, una blusa con escote en V y su bra con mas relleno, lo que me encanto fue que Edward murmuro un _"Zorra" _en mi oído, y se fue sin decirle nada a Tanya, ni si quiera mirarla, con eso Tanya casi me mata, y literal, cuando Edward se fue, Tanya me agarro del brazo y me llevo dentro de la casa y me empezó a gritar cosas como:

-¿Por qué no me miro?-

-¿Qué le hiciste bruja?-

-Sera mejor que no sea verdad su relación y si es así no durara-

Yo solo la ignore, si no lo había logrado desde que lo vio, menos ahorita lo lograra, y no es que tuviera un ego gigantesco o algo así, solo que Tanya se _obsesiono _con él y pues, si no ha podido jamás lo hará, además Tanya tiene una fama en la escuela de zorra, no solo lo dicen Los Cullen, si no también unos chicos en deportes, y unos en la cafetería, ok, eso tal vez sonó medio chismosa, pero no es mi culpa que lo hayan dicho extremadamente fuerte.

Bueno, Tanya casi me mata, a Charlie le encanta que salga con uno de la familia Cullen, y que ya saliera mas, ya que, gracias a Alice, salía todos los viernes, y a veces los sábados. Charlie decía que ya me estaba comportando más normal, bueno si no sales los viernes o sábados, para él es raro, ya que vivir con Tanya es difícil que ella no salga, aun que este enferma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EPov**

(Después de dejar a Bella en casa)

Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado, bueno quitando el hecho de que la prima de mi Bella, me coqueteo, y se puso algo casi como una prostituta, **(perdón x el lenguaje grosero, si es que alguien le parece grosero, ya k solo díganme y tratare de no ser lo tanto, hehe) **le conté a Alice lo que había sucedido con Tanya, dijo que no preocupara, que si no le hacía caso se hartaría y se iría de mi vida, pero bueno algo que eh aprendido con el tiempo es: "Jamás apuestes o contradigas a Alice" siempre supo que decir o que apostar, y siempre ganaba, cosa que la a echo muy delicada, ya que cuando algo no sucede como ella quiere, (cosa que casi nunca pasa) se pone a llorar se enoja, y nos lleva de compras para también hacernos enojar, es casi una tradición para ella comprar cuando está enojada, y aun así también cuando no lo está, ella usa cualquier excusa para ir de compras.

Algo que jamás pensé que pasaría, era que, Isabella Swan, quisiera ser mi novia, yo pensaba que lo hacía solo porque quería alejar a los chicos o algo así, pero descubrí que de verdad lo hacía porque me amaba, bueno recordar como Alice nos descubrió en un beso, o cuando nos dijo que teníamos que hacernos pasar que salíamos, a mi no me molestaba, nunca fui de los chicos que tiene que salir con chicas cuando pueden, ósea, mujeriego, por eso muchos me molestaban en la secundaria, decían que era homosexual, nunca me molesto, pero a las chicas sí, ya que todas querían conmigo, bueno quieren, no es que tenga el Ego hasta las nubes, pero, como mi pequeña hermana duende dice:

-Eres extremadamente guapo, ¿Por qué crees que Bella no quiere salir contigo?-

Con esa simple respuesta, me atreví a conquistar a Bella, tenía fe, bueno, no soy de los que creen mucho en dios, pero creía en dios, y todo eso, no iba a la iglesia, pero bueno. Cuando mi di primer beso con Bella, obviamente ya eh dado muchos besos a muchas chicas, pero nunca a Bella Swan, en mi vida la había visto en Forks, pero según ella, solo venia en las vacaciones de verano, algunas navidades, etc.……Pero ni modo que se la pasara en la casa de Charlie encerrada, pero bueno, lo mejor es que la conocí, me enamore de ella, y ahora somos novios, pero de verdad no como antes.

Mejor me preparo para dormir, me fui al baño para darme una rápida ducha, luego salí, y me puse nada más un pantalón para dormir, a veces dormía con playera y pantalón de dormir, pero otras veces usaba nada mas mis bóxers, o solo el pantalón, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con pijama. Cogí mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Bella, cuando vi un mensaje de Bella:

_Hola! Espero que no estés dormido, xk si no lo siento mucho, bueno solo te digo que Tanya se enojo, así que no le prestas atención, y si te llega un mensaje de algún número desconocido diciendo "hola hermoso" o "me encantas" es Tanya, creo que agarro mi celular y encontró tu numero, pero bueno, buenas noches, te quiero._

Me lo había enviado como a las 10:11pm y ya eran como las 11:45pm, ok, o me tarde mucho en bañarme o no le puse atención a mi celular. Le respondí con un:

_Está bien, te quiero mi niña, sueña bien._

Esperaba no haberla despertado, aun que ella me había dicho que tenía sueño pesado, así que no la podía despertar tan fácil. Me meta entre las cobijas y me acomode, mi cama era demasiada cómoda, lo malo era que estaba demasiado grande, luego cerré los ojos para soñar con mi Bella. Mañana seria otro gran día, tal vez vería a Bella o no, pero bueno, lo que me encantaba era que yo Edward Cullen estaba con Isabella Swan, y no llevaba ni 2 meses de conocernos, bueno por lo menos me enamore de ella desde el instante en que la conocí o más bien la vi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Bueno para mi opinión me quedo corto, pero bueno ustedes decidan, dejen un review se que tal vez escriba mas en Robarme el corazón pero hacer 2 historias a la vez se me complica muxo pero les prometo que terminare la historia y para las de Robarme el corazón creo que le faltan unos 3 o 4 capitulos para que se termine ): será la primera historia que termine, pero bueno, pinkenle en el botonsito azul de abajo! X fa no recibo muxos review en esta historia ):**

**Bno bsos adiós! **


	13. Chapter 13

Te amo lo juro

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero ahora sii un nuevo cap del fic.**

**BellaPov**

Cuando al fin pude despertar, Tanya no paraba de pasar a lado de mi puerta hablando con sus amigas diciendo lo increíbles que son, que son hermosísimas, y que hoy será su día de ligue **(bno no c si en otros lugares se dice así pero por mi escuela "día de ligue" significa que se van a coquetear como zorras) **pero cuando escuche el auto de creo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley con su coche todo feo es una _Nano_ blanco, tal vez se ven muy caros o muy padres, pero son los más baratos y menos seguros.

Me metí a bañar, con esa larga ducha se me calmaron todos mis músculos. Baje a la cocina a prepárame algo de desayunar cundo había una notita pegada al refrigerador decía:

_Isabella:_

_Como tal vez lo hayas notado hoy salí con mis amigas, así que llego hasta tarde, le dije a Charlie que __**tú **__te ibas a quedar cuidando la casa, así que no podrás salir con tu querida familia __**Cullen**__ pórtate bien._

_Tanya._

Me di cuenta que las palabras como: "tú" y "Cullen" están más apretadas con la pluma que las demás palabras, siempre supe que cuando alguien se iba, uno se quedaba cuidando la casa ya que el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, vivía ahí y es muy arriesgo so dejar la casa sola. Veré si Alice quiere ver unas pelis.

-Hola Alice-

-Hola Bella ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues Tanya se fue con sus amigas y llegan hasta tarde, ¿quieres ver alguna que otra peli?-

-Me parece estupendo pero….-

-¿pero?-

-Voy a salir con Jasper, tal vez para la próxima ¿va?-

-Está bien Alice, no importa-

-Bye-

Las dos dijimos al unisón, ¿ahora qué haría? No quería quedarme sola en casa sin hacer nada, por lo menos me gustaría estar con alguien haciendo algo, pero mis únicos amigos son Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose y estos últimos estarán haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad, Alice y Jasper salieron, a menos que Edward quiera pasar algún tiempo conmigo. Mientras me debatía si debía llamarlo o no, sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola hermosa, soy yo Edward-

Si no hubiera sabido que era el tal vez hubiera cortado la llamada.

-Hola hermoso, ¿Qué paso?-

-El duende me dijo que estabas sola sin poder salir, así que me preguntaba si querías que fuera a tu casa-

-Claro que me gustaría, de hecho estaba pensando en hablarte para preguntarte-

-Bueno tú haces las palomitas, yo voy por las películas-

-Ok hermoso, nos vemos al rato-

-Bye-

Dicho eso colgamos y me empecé a preparar, arregle la casa, lave los platos y los seque, me arregle pero no tanto para que no pareciera que me quería ver muy linda, puse una almohadas tipo cojines, y empecé a sacar las palomitas, para cuando el llegara ya solo las metiéramos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EPov**

(Después de la llamada)

Estaba escogiendo unas películas de terror, por fin Bella y yo tranquilos sin la presión de que a qué hora tiene que llegar o sin la presión de Alice danzando para ir de compras. Mientras elegía si la de _"Actividad Paranormal"_ o _"Cartas a Julieta"_ escuche las risas de Tanya, Jessica, y otras chicas de su pandilla de perras, sus risas no eran de burla si no de…..admiración, como si estuvieran viendo una superestrella. Voltee a decirle que, que pasaba, cuando las vi casi, casi, echando la baba…y era por mí. Si Bella estuviera aquí para que no se me quedaran viendo así, pero la mala suerte no me quería, ya que Tanya y las demás caminaron hasta mi.

-Hola Eddie-

Saludaron todas al unisón, Eddie, ese apodo lo odio, siempre me lo decían porque pensaban que se escuchaba sexy, y solo se escucha sexy en los labios de Bella.

-Porque no vas con una de nosotras a ver esas pelis-

-Porque las iré a ver con-Si les digo Bella irán a la casa, obvio que no dejare que arruinen mi noche-con Emmett y Jasper-

Luego soltaron una risita tonta.

-¿No prefieres verlas con alguna de nosotras?-

-No gracias-

-Pero si Bella está en casa, no se va a enterar-

Dijo Tanya en tono de ligue, si supiera que Jamás la quise y Jamás andaré con ella, que amo más a su prima Bella Swan.

-Tanya, amo más Bella que a cualquiera de ustedes, y lo siento jamás engañaría a Bella ni con ustedes ni con alguien más, espero que lo entiendas-

Sin más, agarre las dos películas y fui a pagar dejándolas con cara de sorpresa, pero necesitan saber que yo soy de Bella. Conduce a toda velocidad (gracias a que mi lindo bebe es rapidísimo, y que me encanta conducir como loco) llegue como 5 minutos antes. Toque la puerta dos veces, hasta que una Bella toda apresurada me abre la puerta.

-Edward espérame 5 minutos, mientras puedes ponerte cómodo o preparar las palomitas-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a revisar las bolsas de palomitas, me gustaron mas las de caramelo, soy muy empalagoso **(mas bien yo soi la empalagosa pero shh, me encantan esas palomitas) **las puse en el microondas y espere pacientemente, cuando sonó la alarma de las palomitas, por coincidencia Bella bajo ya con su pijama y mas arreglada.

Cogí las palomitas y las puse en un recipiente, y Bella me condujo hasta la sala, era pequeña pero estaba cómoda, bueno más bien para mi todas las casa son pequeñas porque la mía es de 5 pisos, se ve de 3 pero puedes bajar otros 2.

Pusimos primero la de "Actividad Paranormal" la película sí que estaba buena, como arrastraba a la chava el espíritu, o cuando se ve que la chava ya extorsionada mata a su novio y lo lanza, esa peli si que me dio miedo **(a mi tambn xD…) **pero a Bella le dio más miedo ya que estaba abrazada a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, no me quejaba, era todo lo contrario.

Cuando se termino la película, cogimos la otra, cuando ella leyó el titulo casi brinca como Alice, pero si chillo de emoción, la puso rápidamente, y como nos habíamos acabado de comer las palomitas pusimos unas de limón y chile, cuando sonó que ya estaba terminadas las palomitas, las agarramos rápidamente y las pusimos en el recipiente. La peli de "Cartas a Julieta" esta hermosa y cursi, ¿dios de donde saque eso? Bueno nos soy sentimental pero tenía ganas de llorar al ver que la abuelita encontró a su amado después de 60 años, pero Bella si lloro, sus lágrimas se le escapaban, estaba agarrándome mi mano, que lindo era poder ser novios de verdad. Termino la película y nos pusimos a acomodar la sala, ya que fue el único lugar donde estuvimos, luego escuche un carro pero sabía que era el de Charlie, así que me tuve que salir por la otra puerta pero obvio nos despedimos con un tierno y corto beso en los labios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas aquí estoi, me trajeron mi lap de vuelta…! Pero bueno esste cap lo escribi medio apresurada xqe ahorita tengo que ir. Chicas deséenme suerte para ir al cine cn mi galan y mi mama me deje xD….! **


	14. Chapter 14

Te amo lo juro

**Lo siento chicas por haber tardado tanto! Pro las qe leen "Robarme el corazón" han visto qe me estoii concentrando mas en ese Fic :P pero tratare de ponerme mas al tanto en este fic chicas!**

**Bueno felices vacaciones a las qe iia salieron o las qe iia van a salir qe lo disfruten al máximo!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Capitulo 14**

**BellaPov**

Edward se fue después de haber visto las películas, obvio nos despedimos como siempre, pero tenía que llegar Tanya a burlarse de mí, pensando que mi novio (Edward) no lo había visto, según su pequeña mente de maní, me ha divertido desde hace tanto tiempo ver su cara de que no consigue lo que quiere, y pues a Charlie le asusta la relación que tenemos Tanya y yo, aun que él no quiere que Tanya se vaya o yo me vaya, pero seguiré insistiendo, me comprare una casa lejos de Tanya, eso será lo que hare.

Mientras tanto ahorita tengo que ponerme a estudiar para mis exámenes y el examen sorpresa de la profesora de Matemáticas, que como lo sé, pues gracias a tener a Alice Cullen de amiga y casi hermana que sabe el futuro, porque siempre sabe lo que le pregunto.

Tanya seguía súper enojada conmigo por tener a Edward, pero él no es un trofeo, pero para ella es eso y más.

**TanyaPov**

¡Como Bella podía ganarme en tener a Edward! Eso no era justo, se supone que yo era la más bella, la más hermosa, la más sexy de la escuela, y llegaba esta inútil a quitarme el puesto nada más por parecer tierna e inocente.

Pero no dejare que se salga con la suya y no dejare que me quite a Edward y a su familia, ellos tenía todo, y hablaba de todo, desde dinero hasta cuerpo y cara. Yo necesitaba estar con ellos, lo merecía, no Bella, ella merecía quedarse con Mike, o incluso Taylor, pero Edward y Los Cullen son _míos._

Ahora debía llamar a las chicas, si lo sé siempre las llamaba, pero ellas tenían las ideas más malévolas que nunca pude pensar.

_-¿Hola, chicas?-_

_-¡Hola Tanya!-_

Ellas estaban siempre en casa de una, a mi no me dejaron hoy porque Bella se levanto más temprano y se fue en el Porche Turbo de Alice Cullen, creo que se había ido al centro comercial o a la mansión Cullen, nadie más que ellos y Bella saben cómo es la casa Cullen pero según yo es una gran casa, nunca la eh podido seguir siempre me pierdo.

_-¡Hey, chicas! Necesito su ayuda, ¿pueden venir a mi casa como en una hora?-_

_-¡Obvio nena! Pero ya sabemos para que nos necesites, estamos aquí en el centro comercial y adivina a quien vimos en los brazos de Alice y Rosalie Cullen-_

_-Mmmm ¿de sus novios?-_

_-No tonta, a Bella, tu prima, por dios la llevaron a las tiendas de Hollister, Channel, y todas esas tiendas en las que hemos estado ahorrando para comprarnos 1 blusa o algo, pero tu primita salió como con 10 bolsas, hasta tuvieron que llamar a Emmett para que se llevara las bolsas a la casa de Los Cullen-_

_-¿¡Qué? Por dios, no se vale, y ósea además ella pone seguro a su puerta y no tiene otra llave para entrar a su cuarto y agarrar su ropa-_

_-Lo sabemos amiga, pero ahora lo primero, separar a Bella de Los Cullen, será fácil ya veras, déjanoslo todo a nosotras, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa te diremos el plan, mientras lo perfeccionaremos-_

_-Chao-_

_-Bye-_

Y así termino nuestra gran conversación por teléfono, se que estaba mal hacer eso, pero Bella siempre tiene algo que yo siempre quiero, y ahora es tiempo de que me lo regrese.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BellaPov**

Hoy estaba con Alice y Rose, era genial porque compramos de todo, bueno ellas compraron de todo, yo no quería que me pagaran mis cosas, era injusto, pero cuando vi que ellas ya tenían una tarjeta a mi nombre, no lo pude creer y la agarre y empecé a comprar de todo, desde ropa hasta perfumes.

Luego fuimos a cortarnos el cabello y a que nos arreglaran las uñas, y luego nos fuimos a dar un relajante masaje.

Todo era tan genial y relajante, pero cuando Rose y Alice me dijeron que las amigas de Tanya, nos habían espiado, decidí mejor irme al plan B que tenía en mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Nos fuimos a la casa Cullen, comí ahí, debía decir que Esme cocina de lo mejor, aun que debía pedirle clases de cocina, tal vez así mi papa me quiera mas que ha Tanya.

Edward estaba comiendo con nosotras, porque solamente éramos Rose, Alice, Esme y yo, así que prácticamente éramos puras mujeres, Carlisle estaba en el trabajo, Esme dice que es normal y que no le afecta porque le gusta saber que su esposo salva vidas.

Sabía que debía volver pero Alice y Rose querían hacer una pijamada.

Le debía pedir a Charlie su permiso, sé que me dejara, así que decidí adelantarme antes de que sea más tarde y lo llame.

_-¿Hola, Charlie?-_

_-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Oye…hhmmm Alice y Rose quieren hacer una pijamada, puedo…-_

_-Ahh ya entendí, quieres tu tiempo de "chicas" bien no me digas nada mas, era lo que quería tu madre y yo…..¡Oh! se me paso…-_

_-¿¡Que¡? Bueno en la mañana me dices, porque no quiero que tu y mi madre me arruinen esta noche, adiós Charlie-_

Y colgué no deje que el tratara de explicarme que eso era lo que querían mis padres, quería mi tiempo con Alice y Rose.

Edward no iba a estar, iba a acompañar a Emmett a no sé dónde, prácticamente no me dijeron nada, pero tal vez si le pregunto a Rose y Alice tal vez me digan.

_-Bueno chicas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_Pregunto Alice.

_-No lo sé Alice, pintarnos las uñas, o platicar, hhmm o salir a algún lugar…..-Dijo_ Rosalie antes de ser interrumpida por Alice.

_-Si, al centro comercial-_Dijo casi gritándolo.

_-No tonta, pensé que ibas a entender, salir a…..-_

_-Aaa ya entendí, si vamos-_

_-¿Qué? No entendí a donde vamos, me pueden explicar por favor-_

Casi esto último lo decía a gritos, a donde me querían llevar.

_-Bella por favor, solo deja que nosotras te arreglemos y te vistamos con la nueva ropa que te compramos, por favor, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-_Dijo Rose.

_-Bien, pero solamente porque confió en ustedes chicas, pero no mucho maquillaje ni ropa súper corta, por favor chicas-_

_-No te preocupes Bella tu solo relájate-_

Y así fue como empezó mi pesadilla, me peinaron, vistieron, y maquillaron, para quien sabe dónde. Solamente que maquillaje y ropa me hicieron caso, no era nada que no usara.

Así que me subieron al auto, y arrancaron.

No sé a dónde nos dirigíamos, solo sabía que podía confiar en ellas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, me costo algo de trabajo hacer esste cap.**

**Pro bno siempre trato de escrbir lo mas rápido y pronto posible, **

**Lo uniqo qe les qiero decir esqe este fic ya c va a terminar, **

**las ideas no vienen muxo a mi pro espero que les haya agardado este cap**

**Bye, nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Te amo lo juro

**Capitulo 15**

_**Urgente! No se termina el fic!**_

**BellaPov**

Seguía teniendo vendados los ojos cuando llegamos a quien sabe dónde.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Pregunte.

-Deja de preguntar, ya casi vamos a nuestro destino- Me dijo Alice. Quien sabe a dónde íbamos pero a donde fuéramos espero que no sea ningún lugar malo.

Me quitaron la pañoleta o lo que fuera que tuviera en los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**EPov**

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella-

Gritamos todos, y a todos me refería a: Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela, unos chicos de la reserva la Push, y obviamente yo.

Lo habíamos organizado todo, sabíamos que Bella no recordaba que era su cumpleaños, y le dijimos a Charlie que mantuviera guardado el secreto de la fiesta.

Era en una de las casas que habíamos comprado para cuando Emmett y Rose tuvieran un hijo o hija, bueno ellos lo compraron y ahí viven.

La cara de Bella era un poema para mis ojos, ella tenía su boca entreabierta, sus cejas levantas por el asombro y las manos tapándose la boca, era hermosa su cara, nunca podría pensar de otra manera cuando hablara de ella o pensara.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi cumpleaños lo había olvidado! Oh gracias chicos-

Alice la abrazo, luego la siguió Rose, luego Esme y hasta el final yo, la abrace tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, ella para mis ojos era frágil pero internamente era dura como una roca. Le di un casto beso en los labios y le dije al oído:

-Felicidades hermosa-

Sonrió como un gatito cuando le rascas la pancita.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**(Unas cuantas horas después)**

-Bella es hora de tus regalos-Dijo Esme.

-¿Mis regalos?-Volvió a repetir Bella.

-Si nena, tus regalos, ven, no te preocupes te encantaran-

-Ok-

Empezó por abrir el de Alice, era una caja con papel rosa y un moño de un rosa más fuerte, cuando lo abrió encontró un hermoso collar con uno de nuestros símbolos Cullen **(no se si recuerden que en Twilight todos los Cullen tenían un collar o una muñequera con el león y tdo eso? Bno ps ese es el collar) **a Bella se le escurrían las lagrimas de felicidad, ese regalo significaba que ya era parte de Los Cullen.

Luego abrió el de Emmett y Rose, tenia papel azul y un moño negro, y el regalo era una tenaza para cabello (supongo que eso lo compro Rose) y una radio para su camioneta (definitivamente ese era de Emmett).

Y así estuvimos un largo rato, el de Carlisle y Esme era 2 boletos para Phoenix, el de Charlie era un álbum y una cámara fotográfica color azul, y el mío era en una hoja de papel una letra a piano que le escribí y una pulsera con un corazón de diamantes.

Todos los regalos eran hermosos, y obviamente a Bella le fascinaron, estuvo riendo, hablando con todos y tomando fotos.

Era el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ahora.

-¿Y nadie me invito, verdad?-

Esa voz, yo sabía de quien era, voltee a ver a Bella y su cara era de preocupación total.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BellaPov**

Tantos regalos y tantas sorpresas, y muchas fotos, no hay que olvidar eso, los regalos fueron asombrosos, pero creo que fueron muy costos y eso no me agrado, el regalo de Edward fue el mejor, porque él no gasto nada, era de su abuela.

Tenía ganas de llorar por la emoción.

Estaba memorizando cada momento de este día, y tomando fotos, quería ponerlas en mi facebook y en mi álbum, un día grandioso.

-¿Y nadie me invito, verdad?-

Oh dios no era ella, te lo ruego que no fuera ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡chicas este fic no se termina!**

**Espero qe les haya gustado el cap a mi si, ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Hahaha**

**gracias**

**por sus coments, alertas, y favoritos,muchas**

**gracias a las que me apoyaron y a las que me dijeron **

**qe no debía aacabar el fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

Te amo lo juro

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas eh llegado con un nuevo capitulo recién salidito del horno, espero qe les guste. Y gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Capitulo 16**

**BellaPov**

_Oh dios no era ella, te lo ruego que no fuera ella._

-¡Hola, chicas!-

Era Tanya mi prima, con sus amigas, Jessica, Jane y todas ellas.

Pero me di cuenta que venían con _otros_ chicos, y casualmente era mi ex Mike, Demetri y Alec Vulturi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Alice y Rose al unisón.

-Pues que mas _mis queridas amigas-_Tanya fue la que contesto, esto último lo dijo en un tono tan sarcástico y agrio.

-Venimos a la _espectacular _fiesta de Bella-

Dijeron Jessica y Jane al unisón y al mismo tiempo las que las seguían se reían ruidosamente.

-Nadie las invito-Conteste antes de que Rosalie o Alice les dijeran algo peor.

-Y nos son bienvenidas aquí-Termine mi frase.

-Eso no lo decides _tú_, lo deciden los habitantes de esta casa. ¿Verdad, Eddie?-

Contesto Tanya. Oí a Edward rugir a mi lado, que yo supiera a el no le gustaba el apodo Eddie pero como el caballero que era él no podía decirles nada, ya que cuando lo había hecho educadamente ellas lo acosaron.

-Bella también vive aquí, es parte de esta familia-Agarro mi mano y enseño el collar que tenia del escudo Cullen, la cara de _ellos_ no tenia precio, ya que su boca callo directamente al suelo, obviamente no tan literal.

-Ella no se lo merece, me lo merezco _yo, _¿verdad chicas?-Dijo Tanya preguntándole a sus _amigas._

-O nosotras-Sonrieron con ánimo.

-Pero aun así Bella es muy poco para ti, puedes elegirnos a nosotras-

-Además Bella es nuestra en todo sentido-Dijeron mis ex. Edward rugió como nunca, Alice y Rose estaban listas para golpearlas o sacarlas de la casa, y Emmett y Jasper estaban listos para golpear a los chicos.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie más que no sea Edward, ¿verdad amor?-

-Claro amor-Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él y nos dimos un beso que cualquiera de ellos quisieran.

-Suelta a mi chica-Dijo Demetri.

Edward se agarro a Demetri a golpes, mientras Emmett y Jasper agarraban a los demás para sacarlos y si tenían oportunidad golpearlos.

Mientras Rose, Alice y yo nos peleábamos con las demás bueno ellas pelear, porque yo con Tanya era más que una pelea era una guerra, nos dábamos de bofetadas y patadas, e insultos, cualquiera que lo viera se reiría porque todos peleándose con todos. Carlisle, Esme y mi Charlie se habían ido cuando llegaron todos.

(Horas más tarde)

Edward, Emmett y Jasper ya habían sacado a los chicos de la casa, Rose, Alice y yo sacamos a las chicas, y a patadas los sacamos.

Era una escena graciosa, todo destruido, los chicos con camisas y pantalones rotos, las chicas, incluyéndome, teníamos el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje revuelto, y las blusas rasgadas.

Con la cámara decidí tomar fotos de recuerdo todos me miraban como bicho raro, pero sería un gran recuerdo.

Luego nos tomamos foto, todos juntos, con la sala toda destruida de fondo.

**EPov**

La fiesta había sido interesante y divertida, los chicos terminaron con pastel en la cara. Me divertí como nunca antes.

Obviamente Bella se iba a quedar a dormir porque su prima la mataría.

Bella le encanto el regalo del escudo familiar, ella ya era una Cullen, aunque faltaba el matrimonio, pero eso podía esperar unos años.

Jamás había sentido esto con nadie, este sentimiento de amor, de paz al estar cerca de Bella, de tranquilidad y ternura por esta pequeña chica de ojos marrones.

Todas las parejas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, prácticamente todos dormían con su pareja, y ¿cómo sería con Bella? ¿Se sentiría incomoda de dormir conmigo? Antes de preguntarle ella ya se había echado a correr hacia mi alcoba.

La seguí corriendo y al llegar encontré a Bella en mi cama acostada como si fuera suya.

-Ven, bebe-Me dijo seductoramente, nos fundimos en un beso deseoso de pación, y amor, definitivamente esta noche de locos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ya se imaginaran lo que hicieron Bella y Edward, quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de Bella? Espero que les haya gustado se que esta cortito, pero espero que les agrade, y para las lectoras de "Robarme el corazón" el tiempo en que vaya a actualizar no esta planeado, pero espero que sea pronto, y no se desesperen.**

**Besos, nos leemos.**

**AleCullen10**


	17. Chapter 17

Te amo lo juro

**Cap. 17**

**BellaPov**

Todos sabemos lo que paso ¿no?

Bueno después de esa noche nada fue igual, trágicamente no usamos protección, y supongo que fue por eso por lo que vomite, me desmaye y me dieron antojitos súper raros.

¡Esperaba un bebe de Edward Cullen! El no se había arrepentido, el estaba más feliz que nada, René dijo que era lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarlo y que tenía todo su apoyo, Charlie casi mata a Edward cuando le dijimos que estaba embarazada y más cuando le dijimos que no queríamos que nuestro hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio.

La panza todavía no se notaba así que Alice aprovecho eso y ella será la organizadora de todo, y mi dama de honor junto Rosalie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(Una semana después)**

Ya teníamos todo preparado, la boda seria en la casa de los Cullen, mi vestido me lo había hecho Alice, ella, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie ya tenían sus trajes o vestidos, hechos obviamente por Alice.

Todos eran hermosos, todo estaba a la perfección, mis amigos invitados, mi mama y su esposo, todo perfecto, pero eso no quitaban mis nervios.

¿Y si nos divorciábamos? ¿Si nos terminábamos cansados el uno del otro? ¿Si se volvía infiel? ¿Si a la mera hora se arrepentía?

Tantas preguntas preocupantes sin ninguna respuesta, el único que me las podía responder era el futuro, y ese estaba muy lejos.

En una semana iba a ser mi boda, y mi panza seguía sin notarse, eso era perfecto para el vestido, pero aun así en la escuela seguía divulgándose mi matrimonio y mi embarazo, varias chicas me preguntaban ¿Cómo lo hacía Edward? ¿Era muy fuerte o débil? ¿Lo hacía bien o mal? Preguntas que no contestaba, además era vergonzoso que supieran todo eso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(El día de la boda igual que una semana después)**

Estaba tan emocionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, todo era perfecto, mi novio era perfecto, mi familia era prefecta, mis amigos, todo…

Mi papa estaba abrazándome y aguantándose unas lágrimas, en cambio mi madre era un mar de lágrimas, llorando por todos lados, diciéndoles a todos "mi hija se va a casar" casi lo gritaba pero aun así no estaba avergonzada si no lo contrario.

Alice y Rose me habían arreglado, pero aun así ellas eran a comparación mía más hermosas que yo, yo digo que si no fuera porque Alice fuera su hermana y Rose su prima, ellos andarían.

Bueno basta de pensar eso, ahora es mi día.

Mi papa me estaba bajando, yo estaba agarrada de su brazo.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba la sala de Los Cullen, sorprendentemente hoy me gusto que fuera el centro de atención, alguna que otra chica estaba matándome con la mirada por robarles a su querido guapetón, y alguno que otro hacia lo mismo con Edward, solamente que no entendía que me veían a mi?

Bueno el punto era que todo esto era perfecto y mi boda se acercaba, mas bien, ya era mi boda, y estaba tan feliz de estar con Edward y esperar un hijo o hija de él.

Ya estaba enfrente de Edward, y Charlie me entrego a Edward no sin antes decirle algo al oído, agarre su mano y empezó la misa. No parábamos de vernos y sonreírnos como unos tontos enamorados, la misa se tardaba tanto, ya quería que el padre dijera:

-Puede besar a la novia-

Woow o yo me adelantaba o el padre me leyó la mente.

Edward me agarro de la cintura y me beso románticamente, salimos de la iglesia y nos lanzaron pétalos de flores, llegamos a la fiesta y estuvimos bailando.

Se lanzo la liga y sorprendentemente le cayó a Emmett y el ramo a Rosalie, definitivamente ellos se casarían este año.

Edward y yo nos fuimos de luna de miel a Paris, Francia, el país del amor, iría de compras, tendríamos una que otra buena noche y Alice y Jasper nos acompañarían, pero no porque los hayamos invitado si no porque este mes era el día de la moda en Francia, estaría con mi mejor amiga en mi Luna de Miel.

¿Qué más me podía dar la vida?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, parece que ya va a terminar pero le tengo planeado 4 o 5 capítulos más. Dejen su review si les gusto o no, sus reviews me hacen sonreír y me animan, además ahorita tengo mucho sueño así que buenas noches ya son las 11:00 y mañana tengo que levantarme súper temprano.**

**Buenas noches y buenas tardes para todas :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Te amo lo juro

**Cap. 18**

**EPov**

¿Todo podía mejorar? Tal vez, hace una semana después me entere que tendría cuates, un barón y otra niña, que agradecido estaba con dios por darme una bella familia. Bella ya tenía unos 5 meses de embarazada pero parecían 8 meses, y más porque eran gemelos. Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Bella estaban decidiendo la ropa, muebles y juguetes para los bebes. Mientras tanto Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y yo estábamos tomándonos unas cervezas y viendo el partido de la NFL.

Estábamos viendo el partido cuando Bella llego a mi lado y dijo que tendría que ayudar y no estar de flojo, fuimos a la habitación de los gemelos, una parte era azul y la otra rosa, en la parte rosa había puntos azules y en la parte azul había puntos rosas, la cama para los bebes era una cunita pequeña con cobertor y mecedora, cobijas rosa y azul, todo muy tierno, era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

Alice y Esme tejían ropita para los bebes cuando Esme dijo:

-Espero que ninguno de esos pequeños angelitos nazca gordito-

Todos estallamos de risa, le dije a Bells que se sentara, que reposara, empezó a tejer y Alice se retiro para ir al "cine" con Jasper, obvio esos dos habían tenido unos días muy locos, saben a lo que me refiero.

Rosalie estaba en una llamada telefónica eligiendo zapatitos, ropita, etc. Para los bebes, estaba ansioso del esperado día, quería saber si sacarían los ojos de su madre y mi cabello, quería saberlo ya.

**(Pasaron 3 meses y medio y Bella ya tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo)**

Estábamos descansando en el sillón-cama, el sillón muy como por cierto, Bella dormía y yo solo hablaba con su pancita, me acomode y me dormí, cuando desperté no fue por voluntad, despertó el grito de mi esposa.

-¡Rompí fuente!-

-Pero falta 1 mes para que pase esto-

-¡A mí que me importa, llévame al hospital! ¡Por un carajo, hazlo ya!-

Me asuste tanto que solo agarre las llaves del Porche de Alice metí a Bella, y arranque, Bella gritaba del dolor de frustración, yo que se pero no paraba de gritar, y esto era malo, muy malo, leí que cuando iban a dar a luz se ponían como locas, y Bella era un claro ejemplo de ello, pero ella enojada era peligrosa, me gritaba de cosas otras no malas pero otras terribles.

Llegue al hospital y solo grite: ¡Mi esposa va a dar a luz! Y fue suficiente para que las enfermeras le dieran una silla de ruedas y la llevaran a la sala de parto, me otorgaron la bata para el parto, me puse lo que me dieron y fui corriendo a la sala, vi a mi mujer pujar con tal fuerza que agarre su mano y ella la apretó como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Paso así varios gritos y pujidos cuando nació mi niñita, una enfermera llego y me la quito de los brazos para limpiarle la sangra, pero pude ver su bello rostro, ojos chocolates, piel pálida, las mismas facciones que su madre pero con mi nariz y cabello, estaba tan feliz de que esto me pasara a mí. De nuevo mi esposa siguió con la misma rutina, pero ya con algo experiencia, y nació el barón, lo tome en brazos vi el cabello de Bella en su nuca, mis ojos verdes, y con algunas facciones femeniles por parte de Bella luego la enfermera se disculpo y me lo quito para limpiarlo.

El doctor dijo que habían nacido saludables, que no era normal que nacieran antes pero que no había problemas de salud ni físicos, veríamos con el tiempo si mentales.

Nos otorgaron una habitación, el #10.

A Bella le dieron los dos bebes, la niña estaba con ropita, un gorrito y en una cobija y todo era rosa, pero el barón era pues todo azul.

-¿Cómo los llamaremos mi amor?-

-Al niño Anthony, pero la niña estoy indecisa, ¿Marie o Jessica?-

-Me gusta más Marie- Bese su frente, y tome su mano, me entrego a Marie era igual de hermosa que su madre, pero ninguna de ellas ganaba, las dos era hermosas, tome su pequeño cabello y era tan suavecito, bese su cabecita tome su manita y empecé a jugar con ella, Marie seguía despierta, empezó a reír, era tan tierna esta imagen, luego sentí un flash en mi cara, Marie empezó a llorar, voltee a ver quien había causado eso y vi a una Alice sonriente con una cámara, atrás estaba Rose, sonrieron y dijeron que debían tomar fotos, fue una sesión de fotos con los bebes, cuando se quedaron dormidos, arrulle al pequeño Anthony, cuando Alice se me acerco y con carita de perrito mojado me miro, supuse que quería agarrar al bebe, se lo di cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, Alice lo tomo en brazos y lo puso en su hombro mientras me otorgaba la cámara para tomarle una foto, se la tome y luego rose quería una.

Llego la enfermera para decirnos que solo podía estar 1 en la habitación, ellas se retiraron y agarre a mis hijos en brazos cuidadosamente y los puse en la cuna, le di un beso en la frente a cada uno y los cobije.

Bella ya estaba dormida y yo estaba dormido en el sillón con una almohada y el comodísimo sillón, entre comillas, porque era el sillón menos cómodo en la historia de los sillones.

**(Pasados los días)**

Bella salió de hospital, era tan lindo este momento ella cargando a Anthony y yo a Marie, íbamos como dos padres primerizos, la enfermera nos dio algunos consejos para cómo cuidar a los recién nacidos, ella dijo que era abuelita y luego cuidaba a sus nietos, entonces que ya sabía mucho.

Llegamos a casa, Rose y Alice abrazaron a Bella, Emmett y Jasper solo me felicitaron y dijeron que debíamos brindar por esto.

Bella les dio de comer, como eran recién nacidos tenían que tomar leche materna, que por cierto yo creía que eso de que a las embarazadas les crece el pecho era un mito, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad, y dios santo como quería a esa mujer calentado mi cama.

En si mi vida era perfecta y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo, esto era perfecto desde mi punto de vista y espero que siga siendo así para siempre.

Sabía que Marie seria una niña muy guapa cuando creciera y Anthony seria todo un galán, pero quería disfrutar mi tiempo como padre y como esposo al máximo, y sabia que estos dos pequeñines serian el comienzo de una nueva historia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas, este es el fin de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y que bueno siga leyendo mis historias, y bueno envíenme reviews.**


End file.
